Living in the Shadows
by AbominableSnowman23
Summary: Cassie Malfoy, Draco's little sister by a year, is headed to Hogwarts for her fifth year. She's tired of living her life as Draco's shadow, but can she change that? and where do her loyalties truly lie? Adopted from nancyj0824.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: HP doesn't belong to me. :( And this story I adopted from nancyj0824 since she lost heart for it. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish it.

Cassie stood on Platform 9 ¾ staring at the Hogwarts Express. She would be heading into her fifth year of schooling, but her first year at Hogwarts. She had gone to Beauxbatons for the past four years and didn't really want to leave. However, her mother insisted that she wanted to keep the family closer together after her father's imprisonment. Last May, her father had been outed as a Death Eater after a scene at the Ministry of Magic and he was sent to Azkaban for his crimes. So, her mother took matters into her own hands and wrote Dumbledore to request that she be transferred to Hogwarts. The old man had obviously agreed, seeing as she was standing waiting for the train to the damned school. Going to Hogwarts was the last thing she wanted. She was going to be constantly reminded of her father and her shortcomings of the Malfoy name. Besides, going to Hogwarts seemed like a punishment for her father's mistakes, something she shouldn't have to pay for.

"Cassie, come," Draco hissed.

"Don't tell me what to do," Cassie stated.

Draco glared at her impatiently. She rolled her eyes and followed him onto the train, her long blonde hair swinging down her back.

"Cassiopeia Malfoy, Mother told me to keep an eye on you this year," Draco hissed.

"Just because you're a year ahead of me doesn't give you the right to boss me around," Cassie retorted.

"Cassie, I have enough to do this year without you making things difficult," Draco said.

"Then I'll just be leaving you alone then," Cassie said.

"No, you'll be sitting with me and my friends," Draco ordered.

"No, I don't want to," Cassie sneered.

She moved to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and made his way through the train. When they reached their destination, Draco sat down next to Pansy and motioned for Cassie to sit across from them. Reluctantly, she sat down. Her gaze instantly went to the window, wishing she were anywhere else but here.

"Well, well if it isn't little Cassie Malfoy, except you're not quite so little anymore," Blaise Zabini said sitting down next to Cassie.

"Because I was so little when you saw me a month ago," Cassie said sarcastically.

"It's just a change seeing you on the Hogwarts Express," Blaise said.

"It's not like I want to be here. Now, if you'd excuse me I have things I need to do," Cassie said standing up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco asked.

"None of your business," Cassie growled.

"Actually, it is," Draco said.

"If you need to know, I need to use the lavatory. You can escort me there if you'd like," Cassie said.

Blaise sniggered and Draco shot him a glare.

"Fine, but don't be gone long. I don't want to go looking for you," Draco said.

Cassie walked away from her brother and his friends. She was glad to be getting away. She and Draco hadn't been on the best terms over the summer. It was a difficult summer with their father getting sent to Azkaban, getting pulled out of Beauxbatons, and…Draco's mission. Cassie didn't know much about what he had to do, but she did know that Draco was now a Death Eater. Cassie sighed. She and Draco used to be very close, but everything was messed up now. She walked past the girl's bathroom and saw that there were already three other girls waiting in line. She didn't feel like waiting in line, nor did she feel like going directly back to Draco. She decided instead on wandering the train. She walked for a little bit, but she felt like she was being followed. She turned around and she saw Crabbe and Goyle quickly sneak into a random compartment. Cassie quickly tried to run further away, but she tripped and fell onto the floor. She could hear some people laughing at her.

"Here, I'll help you up," A kind voice said.

Cassie grabbed the person's hand. When she was up, she looked at the kind person. It was a friendly-looking red-headed girl that looked to be about her age.

"Um, thank you," Cassie said.

"You're welcome. I don't believe we've met before," the girl said.

"No, I don't believe we have," Cassie replied.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," Ginny said.

Crap! The first decent person she met on the train was a Weasley. She didn't really have a problem with that, but her family would. Malfoy's did not associate with blood-traitors, especially not Weasleys.

"And you are?" Ginny asked.

"You'll find out soon, and then you'll understand," Cassie said.

"Understand what?" Ginny asked.

"It was nice meeting you, Ginny; really, it was," Cassie said.

She quickly turned on her heel and headed back to her brother, before anyone caught her.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Blaise said appearing out of nowhere.

"Damnit!" Cassie swore.

"Now, now Cassie. You should know better than to be making friends with blood-traitors. Your brother is not going to be happy," Blaise said.

"I didn't make friends with her. I fell and she helped me up. That is all," Cassie said.

"Yes, but you fell because you were running from Crabbe and Goyle," Blaise smirked.

"Fine, tell him. See if I care," Cassie retorted.

"You do realize that Draco wants me to keep any eye on you." Blaise said.

"Figures," Cassie grumbled.

"And if you go making friends with blood-traitors that will make my job a lot harder," Blaise said.

"That reminds me, I need to go meet Harry Potter for our scheduled meet and greet," Cassie smirked.

"Not funny. You know your brother…"

"Hates him. I know. Saint Potter this, Saint Potter that. Scarhead this, Scarhead that. I've heard enough,"

"You'd do well to stay away from him."

"Because I obviously want to go be best friends with the kid that ruined my life," Cassie said storming away.

Cassie often heard her brother and father complaining about Harry Potter. She had only seen him the one time at the Quidditch World Cup two years ago, and he didn't seem all that bad. Then again, she wasn't even sure if he had noticed her. Cassie knew that she really shouldn't blame Harry Potter for everything, but it sure made things easier. If Harry Potter hadn't had to go play the hero last year her father wouldn't be in Azkaban, Draco wouldn't be a Death Eater, and she wouldn't be going to Hogwarts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: HP doesn't belong to me. :( And this story I adopted from nancyj0824 since she lost heart for it. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish it.**

Cassie walked back to Draco's compartment and plopped into her seat. She pulled a book out of her bag and turned to the page she had marked. She tried to concentrate on the book, but she could feel Pansy Parkinson's eyes on her as she read. Cassie didn't really like Pansy, but then again, she didn't know the girl aside from constantly being attached to her brother.

"Can I help you?" Cassie asked.

"What was Beauxbatons like, Cassiopeia?" Pansy asked.

"It's Cassie, and at least Beauxbatons didn't have you," Cassie commented.

"Loose the attitude, Cassie," Draco said.

"I was only being honest," Cassie replied.

"Speak like you want to mudbloods and blood-traitors; but not to purebloods, especially not to my friends," Draco said.

"If you say so, _father,_" Cassie sneered.

"Cassie, just promise me you'll behave yourself this year," Draco sighed.

"It's not like I'm going to try and get expelled or anything if that's what you're trying to get at," Cassie said.

"And that's probably the closest thing to promise that I'll get," Draco commented.

Cassie nodded and Draco sighed. The conversation seemed to have come to a lull. Cassie felt bad for arguing with Draco. She wished things didn't have to be so complicated between them. She wanted things to be like they were before. Cassie sighed and decided to start a light conversation with Draco.

"Where's Blaise?" Cassie asked.

" I don't know," Draco shrugged.

"He said something about meeting someone," Pansy said.

"Who's the unlucky girl that he's snogging now?" Cassie joked.

Draco shot her a glare and Pansy giggled.

"It was a joke, Draco, lighten up," Cassie smiled.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he said that someone was a professor," Pansy said.

Draco and Cassie chuckled at the statement. Draco then turned his attention back to Pansy. Cassie felt like she was going to throw up being in the same compartment as them. So, she returned to her book. She cuddled herself up in the seat and read, but she soon fell asleep. She didn't even notice her book fall to the floor. The next thing she knew she was being poked by Blaise. She decided to pretend to sleep, hoping that Blaise would take the hint and leave her alone.

"Malfoy, I think she's dead," Blaise said.

"Must I do everything?" Draco muttered.

Cassie could hear Blaise leaving and Draco moving.

"I know you're awake, Cassie," Draco whispered.

"I really was asleep, well until Blaise continued to poke me. I just wanted him to leave me alone and…" Cassie began.

"Stop rambling, you're going to give me a headache. We're at Hogsmeade station," Draco said.

"Not Hogwarts?" Cassie asked.

"I just said Hogsmeade station. Anyways, go find the giant oaf called Hagrid. He takes the first years and apparently transfers to Hogwarts," Draco said.

"Do I have to go?" Cassie asked.

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled his sister to her feet. Cassie saw that Pansy was waiting by the door.

"Draco, are you coming?" Pansy asked.

"Go on, I've got something to take care of after I help Cassie," Draco said.

Pansy nodded and left the train.

"What do you have to do?" Cassie asked curiously.

"None of your business," Draco drawled.

"Does it have to do with…." Cassie began.

Draco's hand instantly flew over Cassie's mouth, silencing her.

"Never talk about that. You should already know that and I'm not going to keep reminding you. Now get going," Draco said pushing Cassie out of the compartment.

"I wasn't going to say anything about _that._ You're just being paranoid," Cassie retorted.

Cassie found her way off the train and heard a voice calling for the first years. She headed toward the large man, whose name she had forgotten. She couldn't remember his name, but she had a feeling she was forgetting something else. Ah-ha! She remembered that she had forgotten her book on the train. That book was her absolute favorite and she couldn't just leave it there. Cassie then turned around and made her way back to the train.

She walked back on the train and to the compartment she was in earlier. There was no sign of Draco. She continued to walk toward her seat, but she tripped over something. She landed hard on something that wasn't the floor. She looked back to find only the head of Harry Potter! Cassie screamed before she quickly scrambled to her feet. She gently pushed his head with her foot before realizing that the was frozen, so she pulled out her wand.

"_Rennervate__!_" Cassie said.

Harry groaned and slowly sat up, pulling an invisibility cloak off the rest of his body.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"Yeah," Cassie replied.

"Do I know you?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't believe we've formally met, Harry Potter," Cassie smirked.

"Great, of course you would know who I am. But who are you?" Harry said.

"Don't worry; I don't only know you because you're the boy-who-lived. And I'm Cassie," Cassie said.

"Well, thanks for helping me Cassie," Harry said.

"If you'll excuse me I'm going to grab my book and be off. I have to find that giant taking the first years," Cassie said.

"You don't look like a first year," Harry said.

"That's because I'm not," Cassie replied.

"Then why do you need to find Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"I'm a transfer student," Cassie said.

"From where?" Harry questioned.

"I just saved your arse, so what's with all the questions?" Cassie hissed.

She quickly grabbed her book and got off the train. She really shouldn't be talking with Harry Potter. She scanned outside for the giant, but she couldn't find him or the sea of first years. Cassie groaned at her luck.

"It looks like they're gone; we're going to have to walk," Harry said stepping off the train.

"Draco's going to kill me," Cassie muttered.

"Are you coming?" Harry asked impatiently.

"No, I'm going to stand here all alone waiting for the grass to grow," Cassie said sarcastically.

Harry chuckled and waited for her to walk over. They began the long trek to Hogwarts.

"Sorry about making you miss the boats. The first view of Hogwarts that way is spectacular," Harry said.

"It's fine. It wasn't something I was looking forward to anyways," Cassie commented.

"So why are you transferring now? You're what a second year?" Harry asked.

"I'm a fifth year, thank you very much and I'm transferring because my mother is making me," Cassie said.

"Oh, well Hogwarts is great. I'm sure you'll like it," Harry said.

"I'm not too sure about that. So what were you doing on the train? You're lucky I found you," Cassie said.

"Yeah, I am. Malfoy left me there. Speaking of Malfoy, why were you riding in the same compartment as him anyways?" Harry said.

"It's complicated,"" Cassie commented.

"So you know them then?" Harry asked.

"A little," Cassie replied.

"You know what, you look familiar. I could swear I've seen you before," Harry said.

"I'm sure it will come to you sooner or later," Cassie said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Cassie sighed.

Harry wiped the blood from his nose onto his sleeve.

"Ugh, that's bloody disgusting," Cassie commented.

"Yeah, well I'm going to have Madam Pomfrey fix it when I get back. I think it's broken," Harry said.

"Just stand still for a moment," Cassie said pulling her wand out.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"Fix your nose, you prat. What do you think I'm going to do?" Cassie retorted.

"I don't know have you ever fixed a nose before?" Harry asked.

"_Episkey!"_ Cassie said.

"Ow, um thanks," Harry said.

Cassie and Harry soon were at the entrance gates to Hogwarts. A tiny Professor, who Harry said was Flitwick, stopped them.

"Where have you two been? We've been looking everywhere for you. Especially you Miss Ma…" Flitwick began.

"Yes, well I'm here now. That's all that matters," Cassie said cutting the man off.

"All right, name?" Flitwick said.

"Professor you know who we are. Well at least you've known me for the last five years," Harry said.

"No exceptions Potter," Flitwick said.

Cassie's eyes scanned the grounds and her attention was caught by her brother. Oh no. He saw her standing with Harry! Draco walked away with Professor Snape, but turned around to speak.

"Nice face, Potter!" Draco shouted. "And stay the hell away from my sister,"

"Sister?" Harry asked.

"Did I mention that my last name is Malfoy?" Cassie asked quietly.

"Malfoy? You're his sister? But you seem so…" Harry said.

"So what?" Cassie asked.

"So, not like Malfoy," Harry finished.

"I guess I'll formally introduce myself then. I'm Cassiopeia Malfoy, but I go by Cassie. You probably remember me from the Quidditch World Cup a few years back but we never spoke. And as for how I know you, well I think you can figure that out, _Saint Potter._ Did I miss anything?_" _Cassie said.

"No, I think that about covers it," Harry said narrowing his eyes..

"Now, if you'll excuse me I really should get going before Draco kills me for being seen with you." Cassie said.

Cassie had only known Harry for the length of time it took them to reach Hogwarts, but she didn't see why Draco hated him so much. Ok, she kind of got it because he did get their father locked away in Azkaban, but he wasn't anything like Draco described him to be. Cassie walked into the castle, feeling like something was about to change at Hogwarts.

**Review/Favorite/Follows are very much appreciated :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: HP doesn't belong to me. :( And this story I adopted from nancyj0824 since she lost heart for it. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish it.**

Cassie walked through the front doors into the castle. She looked around. She definitely wasn't at Beauxbatons anymore.

"Miss Malfoy, you're late," Professor Snape said appearing suddenly.

"Merlin, you scared me!" Cassie whispered.

"I'll escort you to the Great Hall, you need to be sorted," Professor Snape said.

Snape started walking and Cassie immediately followed his lead. Cassie didn't talk with Snape, nor did Snape talk with Cassie. Silently, they made their way to the Great Hall. The doors flew open and Cassie could see many students sitting at four long tables. A few students were standing up in the front. They seemed to be waiting to put an old hat on. Draco mentioned that the Sorting Hat placed him in Slytherin before it even touched his head. She wondered if she'd be in Slytherin. Her family had always been in Slytherin, well except for her mother's cousin Sirius Black, but they didn't talk about him because he became a blood-traitor, a stain on the House of Black. Cassie stood behind the last two first years waiting to be sorted in the front of the Great Hall, when Snape left her to join the other professors at the faculty table. Cassie was the last one to be sorted. Just what she wanted, a spectacle to be made of at Hogwarts.

"Cassiopeia Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said.

She could feel many sets of eyes staring at her. She sat down on the stool and waited. Draco didn't seem to be paying her any attention.

"_Another Malfoy! Now where to put you? It could be Slytherin where your family resides, you're clever and very determined…" The Sorting Hat began._

"Determined to not be here," Cassie whispered.

"_Ah, that I can tell too. You'd much rather be at Beauxbatons, but don't worry Hogwarts will do you good."_

"Lovely, just get this over with," Cassie sighed.

"_As you say, Miss Malfoy, you remind me of a young boy sorted many years ago. It better be _GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat shouted.

Gryffindor? What traits of Gryffindor did she have? Cassie's eyes widened and instantly locked with her brother's. He eyed her suspiciously. Cassie could feel Professor McGonagall ushering her to the Gryffindor table, which didn't look too enthused to have her sit at their table. Cassie scanned the table for the first open space. She moved towards it, but a girl scooted over and said that it was taken. Cassie then saw that there was plenty of space by Potter and his friends. Well, if Draco was going to kill her for being in Gryffindor, she might as well go all out and annoy him by sitting with Potter and his friends. She walked down the table and took the seat to the left of Ginny Weasley. Cassie buried her face in her hands. A Malfoy in Gryffindor? She was dead! When her father found out, things were bound to be bad.

"So you're Malfoy's little sister?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Cassie mumbled.

"I never would have guessed. You don't seem alike at all. But now that I look at you, you do kind of look like him," Ginny said.

"I wish people would stop comparing me to him. That's all it's been my whole life," Cassie hissed.

"I don't mean anything by it. If anything it's a good thing that you're not like him," Ginny said.

"Would you like it if I insulted your brother? He's the ginger sitting across from us, right? No one ever gives me a chance once they find out I'm Draco's little sister. Everyone assumes that I'm exactly like him, but I'm not. So when they find out that I'm not like him they insult him. He's still my brother you know," Cassie asked.

"No, I suppose I wouldn't like that. Here why don't we start over? Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley and you are?" Ginny smiled.

"Cassie Malfoy," Cassie said slowly.

Cassie and Ginny conversed a little throughout the meal, at least when she wasn't talking with the "Golden Trio" as Draco referred to them. Cassie wasn't sure how she felt about them. Ron glared at her a lot and wouldn't talk with her. Hermione was hesitant to speak with her but she at least tried. Harry, well he just ignored her. He was completely different now that he knew she was a Malfoy.

Professor McGonagall walked down from the staff table and walked towards Cassie. She handed her a letter and returned back to the staff table. The letter stated that she was to meet with Professor Dumbledore after dinner in his office. Soon, everyone began dispersing from the Great Hall. Cassie looked for Draco. He was standing by the doors waiting for her. She inwardly winced and walked towards her brother.

"Hey Draco," Cassie said.

"This isn't good, Cassie," Draco said.

"It's not like I wanted to be in Gryffindor. I don't even want to be at this stupid school," Cassie said.

"Well, at least we still have that in common. Father's going to be furious when he finds out about your behavior."

"Father's in Azkaban."

"Thanks to Saint Potter, whom you seem awfully friendly with."

"Yeah, I actually have to meet up with him right now."

"You wouldn't."

"I'm not. Draco, you're a prat. I'm not friends with him. He hasn't talked with me since he found out I'm your sister," Cassie said.

"Good, but that still doesn't excuse your behavior." Draco replied.

"It's not like I'm doing this on purpose. I didn't mean to trip over Harry Potter when I was trying to get my book; which would be your fault, by the way. Also, I didn't mean to miss the boats and I didn't plan to be in Gryffindor. Get off my back," Cassie hissed.

"Don't do anything stupid, if you do I will know," Draco said.

"You're going to be spying on me?"

"I don't have time to watch you constantly, but I will have people watching you. Don't you dare tell Potter anything about what you know about me and what I'm doing."

"Yeah, I'm going to tell him because I wish you dead. I'm not an idiot Draco. You're still my brother, and that means something to me. I wouldn't betray you."

"Good, do you need me to help you find your common room?"

"No, but could you help me find the Headmaster's office?"

Draco's eyes widened.

"Why do you have to see him?" Draco asked.

"I received a letter saying that he needed to speak with me," Cassie replied.

"About what?"

"I don't know, probably something about not besmirching the name of Godric Gryffindor. I really don't know it's probably because I'm transferring here."

"Don't tell him anything either."

"Draco, you're my brother, and I love you; but you're really paranoid."

Draco nodded and walked her to an empty corridor. He pointed toward the gargoyle and told her the password was probably on the letter she had. Cassie said what she thought to be the password and next thing she knew she was in the Headmaster's office. She looked around. It was a strange place that was for sure. Her father would never approve of such a place.

"Miss Malfoy, it's nice to finally meet you," Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes, sir," Cassie said.

"How are you enjoying Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"Honestly sir, I'd prefer to be back at Beauxbatons," Cassie said.

"Madam Maxine was very disappointed to hear that you were transferring to Hogwarts. I'm sure you'll find your niche here soon," Dumbledore said.

"I'm not too sure about that," Cassie mumbled.

"I know that you're probably hesitant to speak with me, but I'm more than willing to listen."

"Thank you, sir."

"Is there anything you'd like to discuss, Miss Malfoy?' Dumbledore asked.

"No sir," Cassie said.

"Very well then, I hope you enjoy your time here at Hogwarts, but I want to schedule another meeting to check up on you, say in two weeks time?" Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir." Cassie said.

"Professor McGonagall, you're Head of House will escort you to Gryffindor tower."

Professor McGonagall walked in and nodded at Cassie. They left Dumbledore's office and Professor McGonagall went over all the rules as they walked to Gryffindor tower. They stopped outside a portrait of a rather large woman.

"This is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. You will do well not to tell others the password." Professor McGonagall said.

"I'm not going to tell my brother, if that's what you're trying to get at." Cassie said.

"I will not tolerate any foolishness in my House; do I make that clear Miss Malfoy?"

"Crystal clear, Professor."

"Good I'll see you in the morning we still need to discuss which classes you wish to continue in for your OWLs."

"Yes ma'am."

Professor McGonagall whispered the password to Cassie and left. Cassie said the password to the Fat Lady and walked into Gryffindor tower wondering how bad this year was going to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: HP doesn't belong to me. :( And this story I adopted from nancyj0824 since she lost heart for it. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish it.

Cassie stood in the Gryffindor common room, taking it all in. The place seemed so homey. For a brief second, Cassie thought that she might be able to get used to being at Hogwarts. Then she came back to reality, because she saw people staring at her. She gave them a sneer that could rival Draco's and headed towards the stairs not really sure where she was going. She saw Ginny holding hands with a guy, but Ginny waved and walked toward her.

"I thought you could use some help finding our dormitory," Ginny said.

"That'd be nice. I'm sorry for making you leave him though," Cassie said.

"He'll get over it," Ginny smiled.

Ginny led her up the stairs and they eventually came to the fifth year girl's dormitory. Ginny opened the door and went in first.

"And here's our humble abode," Ginny said.

Cassie looked at the room. There was nothing extravagant about it. It was rather simple. She liked it. There were five beds. One was Ginny's, one was hers, and the other three belonged to the other girls in the room. The other three girls looked at her and left the room.

"So much for a warm welcome," Cassie said.

"They're not that bad once you get to know them," Ginny said.

"That's the thing; they're not going to want to get to know me," Cassie said.

"It's probably more to do with your brother than you, no offense or anything," Ginny said.

"Figures, Draco would ruin everything for me," Cassie sighed.

Cassie walked over to the empty bed where her things were. She decided to start unpacking. Ginny sat on her own bed and watched Cassie.

"Are you upset about being Gryffindor?" Ginny asked.

"No, I could actually care less. I'd much rather be back at Beauxbatons," Cassie said.  
"You went to Beauxbatons? My brother's fiancée went there," Ginny said.

"Oh? What's her name?" Cassie asked.

"Fleur Delacour," Ginny sighed.

"Don't like her much?"Cassie asked.

"Not really, she's rather annoying," Ginny said.

"Ah, she does come off that way, doesn't she? Once you actually get to know her, she's a kind person," Cassie said.

"You know her?" Ginny asked.

"A little bit. We weren't exactly best friends or anything, but we did know each other," Cassie said.

"So, do you know which classes you'll be taking?" Ginny asked changing the subject.

"I'm sorting that out with McGonagall in the morning. She doesn't really seem to like me," Cassie said.

"Don't worry; she's like that with everyone. She doesn't pick favorites. The professor who's the worst at that is Professor Snape. He hates Gryffindors,"Ginny said.

"I wonder how he'll treat me," Cassie spoke.

"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked.

"Well, he's supposed to be my godfather, but with Father in Azkaban…You were there weren't you?" Cassie asked.

"Where?" Ginny asked.

"The Department of Mysteries last year when my Father was arrested,"Cassie said.

"Yes. I was," Ginny said slowly.

"I don't blame you; it was his own damn fault," Cassie said.

"So you don't share your family's views?" Ginny asked.

"I'm talking with you, aren't I?" Cassie laughed.

"Good point."

"But don't think that I don't love my family, because I do."

"I sort of understand. I have this brother, Percy, he's being a git right now, but he is family after all," Ginny said.

A silence over came them. Cassie saw her Gryffindor robes on her trunk. She realized she should probably write her mother. She wasn't sure if she wanted a response back, but it was the right thing to do.

"Hey, I think I'm going to write my mum a letter. You can go back to your boy, if you'd like. I don't want to bore you," Cassie said.

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'll just have to figure out how to find Draco's owl," Cassie said.

"Just come downstairs when you're done. I'm sure there will be someone that could help you," Ginny said.

"Because they're going to want to help Draco Malfoy's little sister," Cassie said sarcastically.

"Exactly. As long as you ask they'll help. They'll be too scared that Malfoy will hex them for being mean to you. You really could work this for your advantage," Ginny said.

"I never thought about it that way," Cassie said.

"Believe me, I have six older brothers, I think I know what I'm talking about," Ginny winked before leaving.

Cassie sat down at her desk and wrote a letter for her mother.

_Dear Mum,_

_Can I please go back to Beauxbatons or at least come home? I don't want to be here. Everyone compares me to Draco! Speaking of which, I don't know if he wrote you or not, but I was kind of sorted into Gryffindor. I don't know why though, maybe that old hat is jinxed? Please don't tell Father, I know he already feels that I'm a disappointment. It seems like I can never do right around him. I'm not really making many friends, are you sure I need to go to Hogwarts? Well, I love you and take care, Mum._

_Love your favorite and only daughter, _

_Cassiopeia Lyra Malfoy_

Cassie folded the letter and put it in an envelope. Now, to find the owlery. She walked down the stairs and was about to go into the common room when she heard people talking about her.

"So what do you think of Malfoy's little sister? Do you think she's just as slimy as he is?" a boy's voice asked.

"Honestly, Ronald, her name's Cassiopeia, but she likes Cassie," A girl's voice reprimanded.

"It was just a question, Hermione. So, what do you think Harry?" Ron asked.

"She doesn't seem like him, which could be useful," Harry said.

"Huh?" Ron said.

Harry remained silent.

"You wouldn't Harry," Hermione groaned.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Harry thinks he can use Cassie to find out about Malfoy and his suspicions," Hermione said.

"That's brilliant mate," Ron said.

"No, it's not. Malfoy's her brother, she's going to remain loyal to him. You know you'd do the same for Percy," Hermione said.

"Don't mention him," Ron yelled.

"It's the truth and you know it Ron," Hermione said.

"She does seem different though," Harry said.

"Yes, she does. I for one am not going to judge her. I suggest you two do the same. If you get to know her, let it be because you genuinely want to know her, not to know her brothers secrets," Hermione said.

Brother's secrets? They know Draco's up to something. She hoped that they didn't know he was a Death Eater, but then again, how could they? She was hardly informed of her brother's doings, how could they know anything. Cassie wondered if she honestly wanted to get to know Harry Potter. He hadn't admitted to Hermione's suggestion, but then again he hadn't denied it either. She decided she would watch herself around him. She sighed and knew that she really did need to get the letter out, so she walked out into the common room, in hopes of finding someone to take her to the owlery. The common room was empty, except for the Golden Trio. Great, nothing was ever in her favor.

"Um, I was wondering if someone could show me where the owlery is?" Cassie asked.

Ron and Harry just watched her, while Hermione smiled. No one said anything. Cassie sighed.

"Fine, I'll just wander around until I find it," Cassie said.

"I'll take you. Dumbledore doesn't want people wandering the castle by themselves." Harry said standing up.

Cassie just nodded and followed Harry out of the common room.

"So how mad was your brother?" Harry asked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," Cassie said curtly.

"Are you two close?" Harry asked.

"Listen Potter, I heard you talking in there. Your girlfriend's right, I'm not going to be your source for information on Draco. I don't appreciate being used like that." Cassie said.

"First, Hermione's not my girlfriend and if you were listening, I never said that's what I'm doing," Harry said.

"But you never said you weren't doing it either," Cassie said.

"Tell you what; we won't talk about Malfoy, if that will make you happy," Harry said harshly.

"You're not like Draco says you are," Cassie said.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about him," Harry asked.

"I never said that. I just don't like you using me to find out information. What I'm telling you is of my own free-will," Cassie said.

"Oh," Harry said.

"Aren't you curious, what he says about you?" Cassie asked.

"I think I'd get into trouble with you if I asked. Besides, it's probably nothing new anyways," Harry replied.

Cassie chuckled. She and Harry chatted about nothing important for the rest of the way to the owlery. She wasn't sure of Harry's intentions. She decided that she would be as nice to him, as he was to her. She found Draco's owl and attached her letter. Harry walked her back to the common room and she said good night, and went back to her dormitory; to mentally prepare herself for the day ahead.

**Author's note: So what are you thinking so far?**


	5. Chapter 5

Cassie woke up early. She stretched and looked around the room. She was the only one awake, so she tiptoed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. When she was done she slipped down the the Great Hall. She looked at the Slytherin table to see if Draco was there, but he wasn't. Cassie then scanned the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione sitting alone. She decided to take the seat across from her.

"Cassie about last night…" Hermione began.

"Let's just jump right into it without even a good morning then," Cassie groaned.

"I'm sorry you overheard us last night. Ron and Harry really are nice guys, really, they are. It's just that their experiences with Mal…er, your brother haven't exactly been good ones," Hermione spilled.

"I'm sure that they can be perfectly tolerable at times," Cassie agreed.

"Are you mad?" Hermione asked.

"Cassie, Malfoy's don't associate with mudbloods." Blaise whispered into Cassie's ear.

"It's not like I have many friends." Cassie said.

"Granger's not good company." Blaise said.

"I'm right here, I can hear you." Hermione said.

"I wasn't talking to you, Granger." Blaise said.

"Blaise, please, just leave me alone." Cassie begged.

"I will be telling your brother of this." Blaise said.

"Of course you will and while you're at it, tell him that I don't need his body guards stalking me too. I'm sure you'll be sufficient." Cassie smirked.

"Whatever you say, Cassie." Blaise said messing up Cassie's hair.

Blaise walked away and Cassie tried to fix her hair. Hermione talked with some boy that was sitting next to her.

"Sorry about that." Cassie said.

"I understand, it's probably not easy being Malfoy's little sister." Hermione said. "This is Neville Longbottom by the way. Neville meet Cassie Malfoy."

Neville looked at her warily. She knew what her Aunt Bella had done to his parents. She felt bad for him. Cassie decided to take the first step. She stuck out her hand to shake, and smiled. He smiled back and accepted her hand.

"I know what my aunt did, but I want you to know that I'm not her." Cassie said.

"Thanks." Neville said.

Ginny took a seat next to Cassie.

"Making new friends?" Ginny asked.

"If suppose if that's what you want to call them." Cassie joked.

Ginny, Hermione, and Neville just stared at her.

"I was joking. Sorry, I'm extremely sarcastic." Cassie said.

Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"I'm sorry to pry, Cassie, and I know I haven't known you long, but you don't remind me of your brother at all. I'm rather curious why though. From my perspective the only difference in how you were raised is that you went to Beauxbatons." Hermione said.

"And you're wondering what made Beauxbatons so different." Cassie asked.

"Yes, I am." Hermione said.

"Nothing specific about my schoolin, but I learned that to be accepted you must accept others. I imagine I was exactly like Draco when I started school." Cassie said.

"What happened that made you change?" Ginny asked.

"Being all alone in a foreign country, for one. Also, blood prejudices were useless for me. No one cared that I was a pureblood from two noble lines. So, if I wanted to have friends, I had to change, which I did." Cassie said.

"Why did you go to Beauxbatons?" Neville asked.

"Am I being interrogated or something?" Cassie laughed.

"Of course not,we're just curious." Hermione said.

"I've always been disappointment to my Father, so my Mother thought that Beauxbatons would do me some good." Cassie said.

"You do realize that we're the reason your Father is in Azkaban." Neville whispered.

"I think I blame you all for forcing me to come to Hogwarts, but what my Father did was his own fault." Cassie said.

"You and your Father don't get along then?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose disappointment was an understatement. The right phrase is probably a disgrace to the Malfoy name." Cassie sighed.

"What did you do?" Neville asked.

"Neville." Ginny hissed.

"I don't want to talk about it. I've answered everything else, but I won't answer that." Cassie snapped.

The conversation came to a halt. She didn't like thinking about what happened with her Father. Luckily, Cassie didn't have to say anymore because a letter arrived from her Mother.

_Cassiopeia,_

_Gryffindor? You're Father will not be pleased, but it doesn't come as much of a shock to me. You've done a lot of changing over the years. Don't worry sweetheart, I still love you and always will. You're my baby girl. Please try and stay out of trouble and be nice to your brother._

_Love,_

_Mother_

_P.S. You're staying at Hogwarts!_

Cassie sighed. She was officially stuck at Hogwarts.

"Who's it from?" a blonde girl asked dressed in Ravenclaw robes.

"My Mother, and who are you?" Cassie asked.

"I'm Luna, and you are Cassiopeia. Luna said.

"It's Cassie, actually."

"That's nice." Luna said but seemed to be a million miles away.

Cassie wasn't sure what to think of Luna. She watched as the other students began to pour into the Great Hall. She wished Professor McGonagall would hurry up with her time table.

"I owled Madam Maxine and I placed you in the classes here that you would have taken there." Professor McGonagall said.

"That sounds fine." Cassie said.

Cassie looked at her time table, and compared it with Ginny's. They had many classes together. She stayed for a little while, but she swore she could have seen Draco exit the Great Hall. Cassie quickly stood up and left. On her way out she ran into Ron Weasley.

"Watch it, Malfoy." Ron grunted.

"What did I do to you?" Cassie asked.

"You're related to your git of a brother, that's what you did." Ron said.

"I'm sorry for whatever he did to you. But it was him that did it, not me!" Cassie said storming off.

Cassie finally got out of the Great Hall, but she couldn't see Draco anywhere. She hoped he wouldn't avoid her for long. Sure, they hadn't had the greatest summer together, but they needed each other to get through the year.


	6. Chapter 6

The first two weeks of school had finally passed. Cassie plopped onto an armchair in the Gryffindor common room. People were slowly warming up to her; key word being slowly.

"Hey Cassie." Colin Creevey said walking past.

"Hi." Cassie replied.

Once people accepted the fact that she wasn't Draco, they began talking with her. She hadn't seen much of Draco over the week. He wasn't normally at meals, which concerned her. But with Blaise stalking her, she knew he was at least keeping tabs on her. She wished she could relax until dinner, but she had a meeting with Dumbledore. Cassie slowly stood up and walked to Professor Dumbledore's office. On her way there she caught sight of Draco, so she ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Get off me, Cassie." Draco hissed.

"I've hardly seen you all week. I was worried about you." Cassie said.

"You don't need to be. I'm fine." Draco said.

"It's my job to worry about you." Cassie smiled.

"Why are you so cheerful?" Draco sneered.

"Can't a sister be glad to see her brother?" Cassie asked.

"I know you better than that." Draco sneered.

"Obviously not." Cassie whispered.

"Are you following me?" Draco asked.

"No." Cassie said.

"Then why are you here? This isn't the way to your Gryffindork common room." Draco said.

"I came from there. I'm going to see Professor Dumbledore." Cassie said.

"Don't go. I find it suspicious that he's constantly watching you." Draco said.

"Of course he is! I'm a transfer student." Cassie said.

"He's probably keeping an eye on you making sure you're not doing anything for the Dark Lord." Draco whispered.

"But I'm not, that would be you." Cassie said.

"Don't ever speak of that. I knew Mother shouldn't have told you." Draco hissed.

"I would have found out eventually." Cassie said.

"It doesn't matter; don't go blabbing about me to your blood-traitor friends. I know your allegiance doesn't lie with the Dark Lord."

"My allegiance is to my family, Draco. I've known these people for a couple weeks, where as I've known you my whole life. Do you really think that little of me?"

"I didn't hear any mention about which side your allegiance lies, Cassie. You're going to have to choose, but until then, I don't know if I can trust you. So just stay out of my way this year."

"You know what? I'll talk to you when you're done being a jerk." Cassie said storming off.

Cassie stomped off to Professor Dumbledore's office. She made her way past the gargoyle and wandered inside. Professor Dumbledore was sitting, waiting for her.

"Miss Malfoy, a pleasure to see you." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Professor." Cassie replied.

"How has Hogwarts been treating you?"

"Fine and dandy."

"Have you been adjusting fine?"

"Cut the crap, I know why you've brought me here." Cassie blurted.

"Oh and why is that Miss Malfoy?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Because you find me suspicious." Cassie said.

"And why would you think that?"

"Because I transferred after my father was sent to Azkaban. You probably think I'm on a mission for the Dark Lord, which I'm not." Cassie vented.

"Very well, Miss Malfoy." Professor Dumbledore spoke calmly.

"That's it? What if I was lying to you? What if I am one of those Death Eaters?" Cassie furthered.

"I can see your left forearm clearly from here, and I see no Dark Mark." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Oh, I suppose that makes sense. Well, then what was the reason you've asked me here?" Cassie asked.

"I honestly wanted to know how you're adjusting to Hogwarts. We don't get many transfer students." Dumbledore said.

"Things are going fine." Cassie sighed.

"Classes?"

"They're fine."

"Hmm…Severus, can you please come here." Dumbledore called.

Professor Snape entered through a door.

"You wished to see me Headmaster?" Professor Snape asked.

"Yes, Severus, I wanted to talk with you about Miss Malfoy." Professor Dumbledore said.

"What about her, Headmaster?"

"How has she been doing in your class?"

"She's further along than her class." Snape answered shortly.

"I was wondering if you'd object to Miss Malfoy taking your sixth year's Defence class instead." Dumbledore suggested.

"She'd need her OWL to take it." Snape answered.

"Wonderful, Miss Malfoy, you'll take the examination tomorrow." Professor Dumbledore said.

"But Professor, there are other people who are ahead in the class, like Ginny or Luna, what about them?" Cassie asked.

"I'm making an exception for our transfer student; I want you to get the best of your education at Hogwarts. It wouldn't be right for you to not challenge yourself." Dumbledore spoke.

"Do I even get a choice in the matter?" Cassie asked.

"Of course you do, Miss Malfoy, but I'd suggest that you advance in the class." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir. I'll take the exam tomorrow." Cassie said.

"Good, now Miss Malfoy, I believe we're done here and I need to have a chat with Professor Snape. I'll see you tomorrow." Professor Dumbledore said.

Cassie nodded and exited the room confused. Professors Dumbledore and Snape began to talk with each other.

"Do you think she'll catch on, Headmaster?" Snape asked.

"Severus, she needs someone she can talk to." Dumbledore said.

"Why me? Minerva is her head of house." Snape said.

"Because she already knows you. She trusts you to some extent." Dumbledore answered.

"You know as well as I do that Beauxbatons curriculum is not more advanced than Hogwarts."

"I understand, but this way she'll have to have lessons outside of class with you. She'll have a reason to talk with you, because I won't be able to do that for her without raising suspicion."

"Why is this so important?"

"A time will come when Miss Malfoy will have to make a choice in allegiance. She will need to talk with someone she and her family trusts. That position lies with you Severus."

"What if she compromises my position?"

"She won't. I have a feeling she knows where her allegiance lies."

"Then what's the point of this?"

"Miss Malfoy needs some guidance. She was raised exactly like Draco, but she's not like him. She realizes that, but she doesn't want to lose her family. Just guide her along, Severus. I'm not asking you to go out of your way, just be her mentor when she needs one." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, Headmaster." Snape nodded.

Cassie eventually made her way back to Gryffindor tower only to find that Ginny was leaving for dinner.

"Cassie, come on." Ginny smiled.

"Coming." Cassie said.

"Harry." Ginny said nodding at Harry.

"So, are you both going to try out for the Quidditch team?" Harry asked.

"No. I don't really fly." Cassie said.

"Really? I assumed…" Ginny began.

"Yeah, I know but I just don't really fly." Cassie said.

"Ok. Well, I'll definitely be there. So Cassie how was your meeting?" Ginny asked.

"Well apparently I'm getting moved up to sixth years Defence class and Draco and I got in an argument." Cassie said.

"You're getting moved up?" Harry asked.

"That's what I thought too." Cassie said.

"Weird and I'm sorry about you and your brother." Ginny said.

"It's fine. He's probably just stressed out." Cassie said.

"From?" Harry asked with suspicion.

"Probably the fact that we're at the same school." Cassie lied.

Ginny dropped it, but Harry kept looking at her like she was keeping something from him. Cassie looked for Draco at supper, but she didn't see him. She felt bad about yelling at him earlier. She excused herself from supper, and went down to the Quidditch pitch to find Draco. She found him there, flying around

"Thought I might find you here." Cassie said.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone." Draco said landing.

"I'm your annoying little sister; do I ever listen to you?" Cassie asked.

"Figures. What do you want Cassie?" Draco asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you earlier. You do realize that we're not supposed to leave the castle without a professor, but not that it really matters for you." Cassie said.

"Whatever." Draco said.

"Harry's suspicious of you." Cassie said.

"Whatever, Saint Potter isn't smart enough to catch me unless you tell him." Draco said.

"Draco, what happened to us? We used to be so close." Cassie yelled.

"Things changed, you changed." Draco muttered.

"I'm still your sister." Cassie retorted.

Draco rolled him eyes. Cassie quickly grabbed his broom and took off on it. Neither Malfoy noticed Harry Potter spying on them from in the stands.

"Give that back." Draco demanded.

"I don't think so." Cassie smirked.

"Cassie, give me back my damn broom. If you want to fly go grab your own." Draco yelled.

"I would, but I left my broom back at home." Cassie said.

"Why would you do something like that?" Draco asked.

"I figured I'd let you be the Malfoy Quidditch star." Cassie said.

"Yeah right, you give something up for me? You're lying." Draco said.

Cassie landed and shoved the broom at Draco.

"Actually, I'm not lying. Harry asked me if I was trying out for the Gryffindor team, but I told him that I didn't even fly." Cassie said.

"On a first name basis with Potter now? Why would you do something like that? You're a natural flyer. You're a brilliant chaser." Draco said.

"Because I figured things would be easier for you, if I didn't play Quidditch here." Cassie said.

"But you love Quidditch." Draco said.

"I love my brother more; just let me know when he's back." Cassie said walking away.

"Cassie!" Draco yelled.

"What?" Cassie said.

Draco just simply nodded. That was the closest to an apology or thank you that Cassie was going to get from her older brother.

"I love you, Draco." Cassie yelled.

"Whatever." Draco said.

The siblings walked back to Hogwarts castle in silence. Cassie headed back to Gryffindor tower wishing for a relaxing weekend.


	7. Chapter 7

The day of the Quidditch trials, Cassie sat in her room trying to catch up on her Defence homework. She was already behind in the class and then Professor Snape demanded nonverbal spells. She had to meet with Professor Snape at least twice a week, and last night hadn't gone too well with him. Being his goddaughter didn't make things any easier, it made him demand more. Cassie was determined to catch up so that she didn't cause any more tension between them. She didn't even notice Ginny slip into the room.

"What are you working on?" Ginny asked.

"Defence." Cassie sighed.

"If you're behind, then why did you get moved up?" Ginny asked.

"Beats me." Cassie sighed.

"I'm sure you'll get it _eventually_." Ginny said.

"Thanks for the confidence boost, so how were tryouts?" Cassie asked.

"They went fine. Ron made Keeper, again." Ginny said.

"You've got to be kidding! How did he manage that?" Cassie scoffed.

"He's not that bad." Ginny said.

"I suppose your right; I've just heard stories from Draco…" Cassie started.

"Anyways, Katie Bell, Demelza Robins, and I are Chasers. The Beaters are Jimmy Peakes and Richie Coote, and Harry's Seeker of course." Ginny smiled.

"Congratulations on making the team." Cassie smiled back.

"I'm not sure about the Beaters, I mean; you can't top Fred and George." Ginny said.

"Your brothers who own the joke shop?" Cassie asked.

"Yup. Don't get me wrong, some days I'd like to disown them, but they were brilliant beaters." Ginny said.

"I'll probably just have to take your word for it." Cassie said.

"Probably, care to take a break and join me outside?" Ginny asked.

"What about what's-his-name?" Cassie asked.

"_Dean_, can wait. You're my friend, come on." Ginny said.

Cassie threw her Defence book on the floor and followed Ginny. On their way down, they were both stopped by Professor Slughorn.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Malfoy, just the two fine young ladies I was looking for." Professor Slughorn said.

"Professor Slughorn." Ginny said.

"I was hoping that you both could make it to a dinner party that I was planning." Slughorn said.

"I'd be honored, sir." Ginny said.

"Miss Malfoy?" Slughorn asked.

Cassie looked at Ginny. Ginny rolled her eyes towards Slughorn. If she could read Ginny's mind, it would probably say something like, accept the invitation so that I'm not by myself. Hmm…

"I'd be delighted, professor." Cassie smiled.

"Good, very good. See you tonight, ladies!" Professor Slughorn said merrily walking away.

"That was certainly odd." Cassie said.

"And why is that?" Ginny asked.

"I know Draco's not invited to this thing because of my father and I don't remember doing anything out of the ordinary to impress Slughorn." Cassie said.

"You being here is probably enough." Ginny said.

"Still, it's odd. Oh well, so what do you want to do?" Cassie asked.

Ginny smirked and continued silently. Cassie followed her outside. The girls stayed outside by the lake until it was time for lunch. After lunch, Cassie forced herself to go back to the room to practice her Defence. On her way to her room, she found a strewn copy of the _Evening Prophet_.

She was shocked at what she read. Ginny's dad had searched her house, again. Her poor mother. Why would they go there again though? They hadn't found anything the first time they were there, what would have changed with her father in Azkaban? Who tipped them off? Was Draco found out? Cassie had questions and she knew she probably wasn't going to get them answered. She was torn between practicing her homework and finding Draco.

Cassie decided to do her homework for a while, and then hopefully run into Draco later. She tried concentrating on her spells, but her thoughts were too focused on her brother. She eventually gave up and headed to find Draco. She wandered around a few corridors and ran into Crabbe and Goyle standing in the middle of one. They saw her and dropped their scales.

"What the hell, Goyle!" Cassie sneered.

"What do _you_ want?" Goyle answered.

"Where's my brother?" Cassie asked.

"That's none of your concern." Goyle said.

"He's my brother, of course it's my concern you idiot." Cassie said hotly.

"He doesn't want to be bothered." Crabbe butted in.

"Is that so? Well, you find him and tell him that I need to talk with him. I'm not leaving this spot until I talk with him." Cassie said confidently.

"He's not going to be happy about this." Goyle said.

"In case you haven't noticed, Draco's never happy with me. So just get him." Cassie said.

Crabbe and Goyle quickly walked away. Cassie wanted to know if they were going to get Draco, or if she was going to look like an idiot all night standing there. Cassie stood there waiting, when after a few minutes she finally saw Draco peek his head around the corner.

"Oh, it's just you." Draco drawled.

"Nice to see you too, big brother." Cassie said.

"I have things I need to do." Draco hissed turning away.

"I need to talk with you." Cassie said.

"About what?" Draco hissed.

"Mother." Cassie said.

"What about her?' Draco sighed.

"The manor was searched again." Cassie said.

"I know. Someone tipped the Ministry off about something. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Draco asked.

"Why do you assume it was me?" Cassie asked.

"You're the only one that would blab." Draco sneered.

"Well it wasn't me. I actually try to avoid the subject of you. Who do you think it was?' Cassie asked.

"I don't know." Draco hissed.

"So how's your thing going?" Cassie asked.

"I'm not telling you." Draco said.

"Just when I think you get over being a jerk…." Cassie started.

"Cassie, just leave me alone." Draco walking away.

Cassie only saw her brother here and there. Well, she did have Defence with him, but he usually ignored her presence in that class. She wished there was something she could do to help him, without getting in the middle of everything. She sighed and walked back to Gryffindor tower.

In the common room she could hear Ron, Hermione, and Harry talking about her family. When the trio saw her they began to whisper about it instead. This upset her.

"If you're going to talk about my family, at least do it to my face." Cassie sneered.

She stomped up to her room. She was too upset to do anything, so she sat on her bed until she calmed down. Why did life have to be so complicated and confusing? Next thing Cassie knew, Ginny was rushing up the stairs.

"Are you going to get ready?" Ginny demanded.

"For?" Cassie asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot about Slughorn's dinner." Ginny said.

"Aw crap. I really don't want to go." Cassie moaned.

"You promised him, so change your clothes and get ready." Ginny said.

Cassie rolled her eyes at her friend and got up to get ready. She changed into a black dress and dragged a brush through her hair. She didn't feel like putting much into her appearance, which was very un-Malfoy-like of her; but she really didn't care. Cassie stood by the door waiting for Ginny.

"Who would've guessed I'd be the one waiting for you." Cassie grinned.

"Shut up, Cassie." Ginny groaned.

"I know Dean isn't in the Slug club, so who you getting all dolled up for?" Cassie smirked.

"I just like making a good appearance." Ginny said.

"Are you sure it's not because a certain Harry Potter is in the club." Cassie said.

"I don't know who you've been talking too, but that claim is absolutely ridiculous." Ginny said.

"If you say so, but from what I can tell, you've always been fond of him." Cassie said.

"Yes, I used to be an obsessive Harry Potter fan, but he and I are friends now. I'm fine with that. Besides, you haven't known me that long to tell." Ginny said.

"No, but I was in Flourish and Blotts, that day you stood up for him to Draco." Cassie said.

"Really? I don't remember you being there." Ginny said.

"I was looking at books." Cassie said.

"Why were you in Diagon Alley?" Ginny asked.

"I may have been going to Beauxbatons, but I still needed supplies. Besides, Father made me go."

"He slipped Tom Riddle's diary to me that day. Did you know?" Ginny asked.

"He did what?" Cassie asked.

"I'm sure you've heard of the Chamber of Secrets stories from your brother." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I know what happened. I just didn't know that it was my father who started that mess." Cassie sighed.

"No worries, you're not him. Let's go be bored to death by Slughorn. Hermione's waiting for us." Ginny smiled.

Cassie hesitantly followed Ginny down the stairs. She wasn't sure how she felt about spending an evening with Harry and Hermione. Hermione was waiting for them reading her Defence book.

"Took you two long enough." Hermione said.

"Sorry, that'd be me." Ginny said.

"Well, me too. I didn't really want to go and have to face you and…nevermind" Cassie trailed off.

"Its fine, I understand. I'd be upset too. Harry and Ron just don't trust you. I'm sure they'll come around." Hermione said.

"Speaking of Harry, where is he?" Ginny complained.

"Harry has detention with Snape. I'm just glad that I don't have to go alone. " Hermione said.

"Scared McLaggen is going to make a move?" Ginny teased.

"Is that the cute seventh year?" Cassie asked.

"He may have good looks, but that's all that's good about him." Hermione said.

"He's been hitting on Hermione since we saw him at Fred and George's shop this summer." Ginny said.

"Most girls would consider themselves lucky." Cassie teased.

"Those girls are idiots." Hermione said.

"Those girls also don't have a crush on my brother."Ginny teased.

"I do not like Ronald." Hermione said.

"You do realize that she never said which one. I personally was going to guess Charlie." Cassie teased.

"Oh shut up, we've got to get going." Hermione huffed.

Cassie, Ginny, and Hermione attended Slughorn's dinner party. Hermione wasn't lucky enough to avoid McLaggen that night. Ginny and Cassie teased her on the way back to Gryffindor tower about it. When they got back to the tower room, Cassie sat up with Hermione studying Defence. She was going to master this subject even if it killed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Cassie's first Hogsmeade weekend had finally arrived. She was excited to finally get out of the castle.

"Cassie, hurry up." Ginny called.

"Why does it matter to you? It's not like we'll be hanging out." Cassie said.

"I'm sorry I have a boyfriend. Besides, I told you that you're more than welcome to join us." Ginny said.

"And be the awkward third wheel? I think not." Cassie said.

"Then what are you going to do?" Ginny asked.

"Not sure yet, maybe Draco will be there." Cassie said.

"When was the last time you even talked with your brother?" Ginny asked.

"In Defence the other day." Cassie said.

"Besides class." Ginny smirked.

"Um, I don't really remember." Cassie said.

Ginny smiled and Cassie followed her out of the common room. Ginny met up with Dean and hugged him. The three awkwardly walked out of the common room and headed for the entrance to the castle. On the way down, Cassie spotted Draco.

"Draco!" Cassie yelled.

"What?" Draco hissed.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade?" Cassie asked.

"I have detention with McGonagall." Draco drawled.

"Oh, looks like I'm going by myself then." Cassie sighed.

"Why not go with Weaselette?" Draco asked.

"Because I don't want to be there when she's snogging Thomas." Cassie said.

"I don't like that you're going alone." Draco said.

"So now you suddenly care about me?" Cassie asked.

"Cassie, things are complicated. I have to get to my detention." Draco said.

"Draco, can we hang out sometime, like old times?" Cassie asked.

"We'll see." Draco sighed.

Draco walked away from his sister. She ran to catch back up with Ginny and Dean.

"So?" Ginny asked.

"He has detention. Looks like I'll be on my own." Cassie said.

"I'm sorry." Ginny whispered.

"It's fine. I don't mind being by myself. I'll be able to clear my head." Cassie smiled.

The three finally reached Hogsmeade. Ginny invited Cassie to join her and Dean for a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks, but before she could decline, they were interrupted.

"Well, well, looks like I was right about you and Thomas." a red headed guy said.

"Oh, shut it, Fred." Ginny smiled.

"What, no hug for your favorite brother?" Fred asked.

Dean quickly removed his hand from Ginny's and she went and hugged Fred.

"What are you doing in Hogsmeade? Shouldn't you be working?" Ginny asked.

"I'm taking a break, from George of course. One can only stand so much of his own twin." Fred joked.

"Fred, what are you really doing here?" Ginny asked.

"Wanted to check out Honeydukes and see if they would like to do some business with me and George." Fred said.

"Oh, you should take Cassie there." Ginny said.

"What?" Cassie asked.

"Who?" Fred asked.

"Fred, meet my friend Cassie. Cassie meet my brother Fred." Ginny said.

"Hi." Cassie whispered.

"I don't remember you being in Gryffindor when I was here." Fred said.

"She's a transfer from Beauxbatons, Fred." Ginny said.

"Well then, looks like I'll need to give you the grand tour then." Fred said.

Cassie looked at Ginny and then at Fred hesitantly.

"Go on. I promise he won't hurt you and if he does, there will be hell to pay." Ginny said.

"Yes, m'am." Fred said.

"Good, have fun Cassie. See you later." Ginny said.

Ginny took Dean's hand and walked toward the Three Broomsticks. Cassie couldn't believe how awkward of a situation Ginny had put her in.

"So, shall we head to Honeydukes then?" Fred asked.

"I suppose so, what exactly is Honeydukes?" Cassie asked.

Fred gasped.

"Did I say something wrong?" Cassie asked.

"You've never heard of Honeydukes?" Fred asked.

"It was something that Dra…my brother talked about often." Cassie said.

"Who's your brother?" Fred asked.

"You still haven't told me what Honeydukes is." Cassie said trying to change the subject.

"It's a sweet shop of course, come on." Fred said.

Fred walked through the crowd and Cassie followed. She didn't follow him too closely though. She didn't want people thinking things that weren't true and then telling Draco. Fred stood waiting by the door for her, and held it open as she hesitantly walked through.

"You don't have to be scared of me." Fred laughed.

"I've heard some of Ginny's stories, I'll have you know." Cassie said.

"Oh? Did her stories accurately portray me as the handsome best older brother ever?" Fred asked.

"Is that what she was trying to get at?" Cassie teased.

"Now you're catching on. Why don't you have a look around. I'll be right back." Fred said.

He went to talk with the owner who was standing behind the counter. Cassie eyed all the sweets. She hadn't been allowed many sweets in her childhood. There were a few that she recognized and a few she knew not to go near. She looked outside the window and saw Blaise standing there. He was following her. She looked at Fred and saw he wasn't watching so she went outside.

"Can you stop following me?" Cassie asked.

"Who are you here with?" Blaise asked.

"No one, I'm by myself." Cassie said.

"Draco doesn't want you alone. Why don't you come to the Three Broomsticks with me?" Blaise asked.

"Because I don't want to." Cassie said.

"What if I told you, I'd make it worth your time?" Blaise asked.

"I'd say that you're being a disgusting pervert." Cassie said.

"Come on, Cassie, I know you like me." Blaise smirked.

"Liked, as in past tense Blaise." Cassie said.

"What, do you think you're too good for me?" Blaise asked.

"No, I just don't have a crush on you anymore." Cassie said.

Cassie heard the bell to Honeydukes jingle and saw Fred Weasley walk out and look at her predicament.

"Leave her alone, Zabini." Fred said.

"What's it to you." Blaise hissed.

"She's obviously annoyed by your presence, just leave her alone." Fred said.

"Cassie?" Blaise asked.

"Please just go Blaise." Cassie sighed.

"You're brother's really not going to like this." Blaise whispered in her ear.

"Can we keep this between us?" Cassie begged.

"I expect something in return." Blaise said.

"Whatever, just go." Cassie said.

Blaise sneered at Fred and walked away. Fred walked toward Cassie and handed her a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

"Want one?" Fred asked.

"I suppose I could give it a try." Cassie said.

She picked up a purple looking bean and popped it into her mouth. She handed the box back to Fred.

"What flavor you get?" Fred asked.

"I think its grape." Cassie said.

"How boring." Fred said.

"Fine then." Cassie said.

Cassie reached back inside the box Fred was holding and without looking popped one into her mouth. She took a bite and instantly spit it out of her mouth.

"How bad was it?" Fred laughed.

"Ugh, I'm pretty sure that was a dirty sock one. Nasty." Cassie said.

Cassie tried wiping her tongue with her hand to get rid of the taste. Fred watched her and laughed.

"Perhaps, you could go for a butterbeer? My treat." Fred said.

"I can pay for myself." Cassie said.

"I'll pay. It's my fault you had to eat a dirty sock bean." Fred laughed.

Fred ordered the drinks while Cassie walked to find a secluded table. He came back with the drinks.

"So, what was going on with you and Zabini?" Fred asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Cassie asked.

"Are you avoiding my question?" Fred asked.

"I just want to know, do you think I'm an evil git?" Cassie asked.

"No." Fred said.

"Do you think I'm some pureblood elitist?" Cassie asked.

"I don't really know you, but I suppose I don't." Fred said.

"Do you think I'm some spoiled little rich girl?" Cassie asked.

"What's with the twenty questions?" Fred asked.

"Zabini is my brother's friend. My name is Cassie Malfoy, and Draco's my brother." Cassie rushed.

"Oh." Fred said.

"Oh? That's all?" Cassie asked.

"I'm thinking." Fred said.

Cassie and Fred sat there quietly for a few minutes.

"So…" Cassie said.

"Well, Ginny seems to trust you. She usually has pretty good judgment of people." Fred said.

"Usually?" Cassie asked.

"Her dating habits I don't agree with, but she does have good friends. I suppose I'll go with her on this one. Unless, you make me believe otherwise." Fred said.

"I thought you'd hex me for not telling you that I was a Malfoy." Cassie said.

"I know why you did it. Very strategic move on your part." Fred said.

"I'm not Draco. Hell, sometimes I'm not even sure I belong in the Malfoy family. I can't change who my family is, but it doesn't mean that I act like them." Cassie said.

"You're not so bad, Malfoy." Fred winked.

Cassie finished her drink, said goodbye to Fred, and headed back to Hogwarts, hoping that Draco wouldn't be too mad.

**There's a poll on my page to see who you'd like to see Cassie date.**


	9. Chapter 9

When Cassie returned to Hogwarts after Hogsmeade, she went to her room and took a nap. She tired and stressed out. She didn't know how long she slept, but she woke up when Ginny came rushing into the room.

"Cassie, wake up!" Ginny screamed.

"Why?" Cassie groaned.

"Because, Katie Bell has been cursed." Ginny said.

"What?" Cassie asked popping out of bed.

"Katie Bell was cursed." Ginny said.

"No, I got that part. How is she?" Cassie said.

"I don't know, but she's in the hospital wing." Ginny said.

"Who found her?" Cassie asked.

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Ginny said.

"Do you know how she was cursed?" Cassie asked.

"She had a necklace. They believe that it was cursed." Ginny said.

Cassie's eyes widened. She ran downstairs to the common room. When she entered, she found Harry and Ron glaring at her. Hermione was also there, talking with them.

"Did you have a part of this?" Harry growled.

"With Katie getting cursed? Absolutely not!" Cassie hissed.

"Then where have you been today? Helping your brother out with errands? I know he's behind this." Harry asked.

"I went to Hogsmeade like the rest of you, but I came back early. Ask the first years, they saw me." Cassie said.

"I don't recall seeing you in Hogsmeade." Ron said.

"Well, I was there." Cassie said.

"Were you with anyone?" Harry asked.

"As a matter of fact I was." Cassie said.

"With who?" Ron asked.

"You mean, with whom, Ronald." Hermione corrected.

"Are you going to answer the question, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"It's none of your business, Weasley. Don't you dare accuse me of trying to hurt someone, you jerk!" Cassie said.

Cassie stormed out of the common room before Ginny got down the stairs.

"Where's Cassie?" Ginny asked.

"She probably went to plan the next attack with her brother." Ron said.

"You think Cassie did this?" Ginny asked.

"She's acting very suspicious. She wouldn't tell us who she was in Hogsmeade with. For all we know, she could have given Katie the necklace. But this doesn't mean that I believe that Draco is a Death Eater." Hermione said.

"I know who she was with." Ginny said.

"I know she wasn't with you. I saw you snogging Thomas." Ron growled.

"Of course she wasn't with me. I set her up, so to speak." Ginny said.

"Who is this person?" Harry asked.

"There's obviously a reason she didn't tell you. She doesn't want you to know." Ginny said.

"If you tell us, maybe it will give help us to give her the benefit of the doubt." Hermione said.

"If I tell you, you must promise not to say anything to anyone. Especially not her or her brother." Ginny said.

The Golden Trio nodded in unison and Ginny sighed.

"She was with Fred." Ginny said.

"Fred, who?" Ron asked.

"How many Fred's do you know Ron? Our brother, you idiot." Ginny said.

"I don't believe you. He wouldn't go near a Malfoy!" Ron growled.

"Fine, owl him and ask him." Ginny shot back.

"Why would he be with _her?_" Ron asked.

"Because I asked him to show her around Hogsmeade, since I had plans with Dean." Ginny said.

"Then why didn't she just tell us that?" Hermione said.

"From the looks of it you obviously wouldn't have believed her." Ginny sighed.

Hermione looked like she believed Ginny, but Harry and Ron weren't convinced. The boys went to owl Fred and Ginny went to look for Cassie. Cassie was in the castle looking for her brother when she ran into Professor Snape.

"Miss Malfoy, you do realize that you shouldn't be wandering the castle by yourself." Snape drawled.

"I'm just looking for my brother." Cassie said.

"As far as I know, he's in the Slytherin common room, which you are not allowed into." Snape said.

"Do you hate me?" Cassie asked suddenly.

This caught Snape by surprise, but he did not answer the question. He simply looked at her.

"Well do you?" Cassie furthered.

"Miss Malfoy…' Snape began.

"You're supposed to be my godfather!" Cassie screamed.

"Detention, Miss Malfoy." Snape drawled.

"Whatever." Cassie sneered.

"Now." Snape hissed.

"You've got to be kidding me." Cassie said.

"My classroom, now." Snape said grabbing Cassie by her arm.

Cassie tried to get away, but Snape's grip on her was tight. When they got to his classroom, he pointed to a desk for her to sit at. She rolled her eyes and sat down.

"I hope you don't talk like this with your other professors." Snape said.

"Because those other professors are my godfather…" Cassie said sarcastically.

Snape glared at her and Cassie smirked.

"So, what are we doing for this lovely detention?" Cassie asked.

"You will sit there until you learn to respect." Snape said curtly.

"Whatever." Cassie hissed and narrowed her eyes.

Cassie and Snape sat there in silence. After an hour of the silence, Snape dismissed Cassie. She was glad to be getting away from him. Snape sat at his desk with a scowl on his face.

"Troubles?" Dumbledore asked.

"How the hell do you expect me to help her?" Snape hissed.

"Like she said, you're her godfather." Dumbledore smiled.

"She refuses to be civil." Snape snapped.

"She reminds me of a Gryffindor, who was in a similar situation." Dumbledore said.

"My goddaughter is nothing like Black." Snape hissed.

"The similarities are remarkable, Severus; however, you must find a way to communicate with her." Dumbledore said.

"Have I not agreed to too much already?" Snape asked.

"You agreed to be her godfather far before you agreed to our predicament." Dumbledore said.

"How am I supposed to do this?" Snape asked.

"I know you're not a many of many words, Severus, but I trust that you will find a way to guide Miss Malfoy." Dumbledore said.

"Not if Potter keeps rubbing off on her." Snape drawled.

Dumbledore said nothing and left, leaving Snape in his classroom. When Cassie finally reached the common room, she was instantly dragged away.

"What the hell, Potter?" Cassie muttered.

"We need to talk." Harry said.

Harry pulled out some piece of parchment and led Cassie to an abandoned classroom.

"What's so bloody important that we can't talk in the common room?" Cassie fumed.

"I…I…" Harry muttered.

"Spit it out." Cassie hissed.

"I wanted to apologize for jumping to conclusions." Harry muttered.

"Hermione put you up to this?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, but I know that you didn't curse Katie." Harry said.

"Is that so?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"And how do you know that?" Cassie asked.

"Ron and I owled Fred." Harry said.

"Bloody hell, don't you dare tell anyone Potter." Cassie said.

"I won't, but why won't you tell anyone?" Harry asked.

"Why does it matter?"Cassie asked.

"It doesn't. I just don't know if I can trust you. You have lied to me before." Harry said.

"When have I lied to you?" Cassie asked.

"You told me you didn't want to try out for Quidditch because you couldn't fly." Harry said.

"Who said I could fly?" Cassie asked.

"I watched you." Harry said.

"You watched me? When?" Cassie asked.

"You were with your brother." Harry mumbled.

"So you're spying on me?" Cassie hissed.

"Not exactly." Harry said.

"So you don't trust me because I said I couldn't fly? Is that all?" Cassie asked.

"For now." Harry said.

"Did you ever think that maybe I didn't try out because I didn't want to be playing against my brother? I didn't want people thinking that I'm as good as my brother. I wanted him to feel like he had something, like he was better than me. I'm sorry for caring about my brother. He can be a real jerk most of the time, but it doesn't change the fact that he's still my brother." Cassie rambled.

Cassie sighed and looked at Harry.

"I really am sorry." Harry said.

"I'm sure you are. So how's Katie doing?" Cassie said.

"I don't know, but I heard Madam Pomfrey saying they were going to transport her to St. Mungos." Harry said.

"That's awful. Do you know how long she'll be gone?" Cassie asked.

"No." Harry sighed.

"What about Quidditch?" Cassie asked.

"I haven't even thought about that. I'll have to find a new chaser if she doesn't recover soon." Harry said.

"I'm sure you'll find one." Cassie said.

"I think I already have." Harry said.

"That's good…wait do you mean me?" Cassie said.

"Of course." Harry said.

"No! Were you not listening to a word I said?" Cassie asked.

"Kinda, but maybe Katie will be back before then." Harry said.

"She'd better be, because I'm not doing it." Cassie said.

Cassie left Harry in the classroom alone. She walked back to the common room. Today was definitely a long day.

_A/N: All righty, thanks to everyone that's read or reviewed. I really appreciate the reviews. But I had a question for ya'll…who should Cassie end up with? I'm partial to someone, but I'm not sure if that's where it should go. So go vote on my profile!_


	10. Chapter 10

Cassie sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast one morning, several weeks after Katie Bell's incident. She grabbed a piece of toast and began eating it.

"Cassie." Blaise Zabini said sitting down next to her.

"Wrong table, Zabini." Cassie said.

"Funny, but I'm here for a reason." Blaise said.

"What do you want?" Cassie asked.

"Well, I've been keeping your secrets from Draco and it's about time you paid up on your end of the deal." Blaise said.

"Oh? And what exactly do you have in mind?" Cassie asked.

"Slughorn's Christmas party." Blaise said.

"What about it?" Cassie asked.

"You're going with me." Blaise said.

"No, I'm not." Cassie said standing up.

"Where's Draco? He'll probably want to hear about your date with Weasley." Blaise said.

"You jerk. It wasn't a date. He was showing me around Hogsmeade. Don't you dare blackmail me." Cassie narrowed her eyes sitting back down.

"It's for one night." Blaise said.

"Just the party, nothing else?" Cassie asked.

"Do I appall you that much?" Blaise asked.

"I know you, Blaise. Just the party. Then we're even." Cassie said.

"Fine by me." Blaise said.

"Besides, if you try anything I'll tell Draco." Cassie said.

"Now who's blackmailing whom?" Blaise smirked.

"I am a Malfoy." Cassie said.

"I never doubted that." Blaise said.

"Ok, you can go back to your friends now and leave me alone." Cassie said.

"I'll be keeping my eyes on you." Blaise smirked.

Cassie rolled her eyes and watched Blaise leave. She couldn't believe that she just agreed to attend the party with Blaise. She hoped that he would be somewhat bearable that night. Harry soon entered that Great Hall and sat across the table from Cassie.

"Where are your friends, Potter?" Cassie asked.

"Dunno, where are yours?" Harry asked.

"I came by myself. I didn't know you were capable of the same." Cassie teased.

"Ok, so I came to ask you a favor." Harry said.

"Why would I want to do anything for you? You've been nothing but a jerk to me." Cassie said.

"Which I've apologized for." Harry said.

"You don't trust me." Cassie said.

"You haven't done anything to earn my trust." Harry gritted his teeth.

"So now this is my fault?" Cassie hissed.

"I just need you to play chaser for the upcoming match against Slytherin." Harry said.

"Do you ever listen Potter? I've told you that I'm not playing Quidditch here at Hogwarts." Cassie said.

"Just this once. Katie will be back by the next match." Harry said.

"You don't know that." Cassie said.

"Please, just do it?" Harry asked.

"I've heard that Dean Thomas is a decent chaser." Cassie said.

Harry scowled.

"I thought he was your friend." Cassie said.

"He is." Harry said.

"Then why not him?" Cassie said.

"Because people would think that I picked him only because he's my friend." Harry said.

"Since when have you cared what people thought, Potter?" Cassie said.

"We're playing Slytherin, this is quite possibly our biggest match of the season." Harry said.

"Exactly why I shouldn't play, because of Draco." Cassie said.

"We need you." Harry said.

"No, you need a chaser, go find one, Potter." Cassie said.

Ginny sat down next to Cassie.

"What's going on here?" Ginny asked.

"He's practically begging me to play chaser for the Gryffindor team." Cassie said.

"I thought you don't play." Ginny said.

"I don't play here, I want Quidditch to be Draco's thing; but I am a decent player. I told him to go with Dean." Cassie said.

"Dean would be a great addition." Ginny smiled.

"Why not, Potter?" Cassie asked.

Harry looked at Ginny and blushed. Wait, what? Did Harry have a crush on Ginny? If he did, he was making it totally obvious. Well, maybe she could ditch them, and Ginny could convince Harry to add Dean as chaser. Cassie excused herself and left the Great Hall, little did she know Harry was following her. She tripped over her shoelace and Harry ran into her. Cassie screamed.

"Geez! Why are you following me?" Cassie asked startled.

"I won't take no for an answer." Harry said.

"Well, you're going to have to. I'm sure Ginny would like you better if you let Dean play." Cassie said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"You fancy her, it's obvious." Cassie said.

"I'm just trying to get together a decent Quidditch team." Harry argued.

"Potter, what are you doing to my sister?" Draco asked suddenly appearing.

"None of your business, Malfoy." Harry hissed.

"She's my sister, therefore it is my business. I don't want you getting rid of the rest of my family." Draco sneered.

"Your father deserved what he got." Harry said.

"Don't talk about my father that way." Draco hissed.

"Voldemort's precious Death Eater locked away in Azkaban…" Harry began.

"Both of you, knock it off." Cassie said.

"Yeah, Potter, knock it off." Draco said.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex you right now." Harry said.

"Harry, if you stop now, I'll do it." Cassie said.

"You will?" Harry asked.

"Please, just go." Cassie asked.

Harry looked like he wanted to say more, but he refrained if she would play Quidditch. He nodded and walked away.

"What are you doing for, Potter?" Draco asked.

"He wants me to play Quidditch." Cassie said.

"Sure he does. He probably just wants you." Draco said.

"Honestly, it's about playing Quidditch. He knows I can play, and he's been asking me since Katie Bell was cursed." Cassie said.

"Oh." Draco said, color draining from his face.  
"What's with you?" Cassie asked.

"Nothing." Draco hissed.

"I just don't like him or him going anywhere near you." Draco said.

"Couldn't tell, but it's not him you need to be worried about." Cassie said.

"Why is that?" Draco asked.

"Because Blaise asked me to Slughorn's party, and I said yes." Cassie said.

"I trust Blaise, I don't trust Potter." Draco said.

"Really, Blaise doesn't exactly have the best track record with the ladies, if I remember correctly." Cassie said.

"Cassie, I just want you to stay with our kind." Draco said.

"What pureblood? You know I don't give a damn about blood. But don't worry, I'm not going anywhere near wonder boy." Cassie said.

"You're my sister, I just want what's best for you." Draco said.

"I didn't even know you cared." Cassie said.

"I do. Just because I'm not some sappy girl doesn't mean that I don't care." Draco said.

Cassie wrapped her brother in a hug.

"I've missed you, Draco." Cassie said.

"I know." Draco said.

"Things are so complicated. Sometimes I wish things were like they used to be." Cassie said.

"So do I." Draco sighed.

"I love you big brother." Cassie said.

"Yeah." Draco said.

Cassie released him from her hug.

"What, are you too good to say it back?" Cassie asked.

"Of course I am." Draco smirked.

Cassie rolled her eyes and waved goodbye to her brother. Things seemed good. She was talking to her brother and she was going to play Quidditch. She hoped that things didn't turn out to be a disaster.

**Vote for who you'd like Cassie to date on my profile. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Cassie loved playing Quidditch. She, Ginny, and Demelza made a good combination. The only problem was the fact that they were constantly scoring on Ron. Ginny threw the Quaffle, and Ron, yet again, missed it.

"Ron!" Ginny yelled.

"I'm sorry; I was falling off my broom." Ron yelled back.

"Aunt Muriel could have saved that one!" Ginny yelled again.

"Settle down." Harry yelled.

Cassie flew next to Ginny.

"How are we supposed to win against Slytherin when he can't even save a stupid goal?" Ginny whispered.

"Maybe we're just that good?" Cassie asked.

"I'm sure your brother told you about last Quidditch season." Ginny said.

"He may have mentioned it." Cassie said.

"They made a song called "Weasley is our King."" Ginny said.

"I know, but maybe he'll somehow get better?" Cassie said.

"Ginny, Cassie, get back in formation." Harry ordered.

Ginny rolled her eyes and flew away from Cassie. Demelza, Ginny, and Cassie started at the far goal post, passing the Quaffle as they made their way to the goal where Ron was Keeping. Demelza passed center to Ginny, back to Demelza, over to Cassie, back to Demelza who aimed at the goal. Ron accidentally punched Demelza in the face. Demelza zigzagged back to the ground and Ginny yelled at Ron. Harry then attempted to get things in order, but thankfully practice ended. Cassie then headed back to the castle with Ginny.

"Unbelievable." Ginny muttered.

"Ginny settle down." Cassie chuckled.

"Settle down? My idiot brother's going to mess everything up!" Ginny hissed.

"I think someone needs a good snog." Cassie laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, but I'm sure Thomas wouldn't object." Cassie smirked.

"Oh shut up." Ginny smirked back.

"You know you want to." Cassie said.

Ginny raised her eyebrows and dashed off to the Gryffindor common room. Cassie laughed and walked toward the dungeons. She had a lesson with Snape. She walked into the cold dungeon. Snape was sitting stiffly at his desk.

"You're late, Miss Malfoy." Snape drawled.

"No I'm not; I'm actually right on time." Cassie said.

Snape narrowed his eyes. He didn't say anything, but it looked like he wanted to.

"Let's go over some nonverbal spells." Snape said.

"Fine." Cassie said.

She threw her Quidditch stuff to the ground and took her wand out.

"Which spell?" Cassie asked.

"Pick one." Snape drawled.

Cassie nonverbally cast a _Wingardium Leviosa_ at the parchment sprawled on Snape's desk. He scowled.

"You said to pick one." Cassie said.

"Miss Malfoy, I'm tired of your cheek." Snape hissed.

"Good for you." Cassie said.

"Miss Malfoy!" Snape boomed.

Cassie sunk back a little. She knew Snape was a Death Eater and was pretty sure that her Father would have told him to use any means necessary.

"Please don't hurt me." Cassie whispered.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Snape hissed.

"Then what do you want?" Cassie asked.

"I'm here to help you. Let me help you." Snape said.

"Why?" Cassie sneered.

"You're as stubborn as your brother." Snape muttered.

"What about Draco?" Cassie asked.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I asked about Draco." Cassie demanded.

"We're not here to discuss him." Snape drawled.

"But he's my brother." Cassie sighed.

"I'm aware of that." Snape drawled.

"Are you going to tell me?" Cassie asked.

Snape remained silent. Cassie bit her lip and it began to quiver. She could feel tears forming in her eyes. She refused to look weak, so she sneered.

"I hate this!" Cassie said hoarsely.

Snape didn't say anything.

"Everything's changed. I hate it. I hate the Dark Lord and what he's done to my family! He's ripped it apart! Go ahead, tell him I said so." Cassie screamed.

"Miss Malfoy." Snape said sternly

"I mean it. I don't care about him and his stupid quest for blood purity. I won't let him control my life." Cassie spat.

Snape took a breath and left the classroom, leaving Cassie all alone. She sat there not knowing what to think. Was he actually going to go inform the Dark Lord? Cassie slumped into a desk. She brought her knees up to her chest and let the tears fall.

"I just want my family back." Cassie cried.

Cassie didn't hear Draco enter the room.

"Who's ass do I need to kick? If it's Potter, I'll be more than happy." Draco said.

"Leave me alone, Draco." Cassie sniffled.

"Cassie." Draco sighed.

"I mean it. You never want me around, so why change now?" Cassie asked.

"It's not that I don't want you around, it's that I can't." Draco said.

"Care to explain?" Cassie asked.

"It's my mission." Draco began.

"What are you doing?" Cassie asked.

"I have to fix something." Draco said.

"I could help you." Cassie said.

"I was chosen for this, not you." Draco said.

"You make it sound like it's something to be proud of." Cassie said.

"It is. The Dark Lord chose me." Draco said.

"He's just trying to tear our family apart, don't you see that?" Cassie asked.

"I'm trying to fix our family!" Draco hissed.

"By following some prat with a stupid cause?" Cassie vented.

"I knew you wouldn't understand." Draco said.

"Then make me. The way I see it, he's punishing you for Father. He's expecting you die one way another." Cassie hissed.

"I can save the Malfoy name." Draco said.

"I can't wait to be rid of that name." Cassie said.

"You're a hypocrite, you know that? You go on about your family, yet you can't stand us? What makes you think you're so much better than us?" Draco hissed.

"Because I am." Cassie sneered.

Draco narrowed his eyes at his sister and left the room. Cassie sat there twirling her wand through her hands. She wondered if Draco would even talk to her again.

"Good evening, Miss Malfoy." Professor Dumbledore said.

"What is this? Why is everyone sneaking up on me?" Cassie asked.

"I don't mean to be sneaking; I just couldn't help overhearing your conversation with your brother." Dumbledore said.

"Why does it matter?" Cassie asked.

"I am headmaster of this school." Dumbledore smiled.

"Yeah, one who's hardly ever even here?" Cassie muttered.

"I have business that takes me away from Hogwarts, Miss Malfoy." Dumbledore said.

"How much of my conversation with Draco did you hear?" Cassie asked.

"Enough to understand that you don't wish to follow Lord Voldemort" Dumbledore said.

Cassie cringed at the name.

"There's nothing about that name to fear, Miss Malfoy." Professor Dumbledore said.

"He practically controls the lives of my family. I just wish I could go back and change all this." Cassie sighed.

"We can only move forward." Dumbledore said.

"I wish it was that simple to turn your back to everything you know." Cassie said.

"You've done well so far. Besides, you're not the first to do it. You often remind me of someone." Dumbledore said.

"Who?" Cassie asked.

"Sirius Black." Dumbledore smiled.

"My Mother's cousin that died last spring?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, Miss Malfoy." Dumbledore said.

"So?" Cassie asked.

"If you need help Miss Malfoy, all you need to do is ask. The Order will be there for you, should you need them." Dumbledore said.

"I'm a Malfoy." Cassie said.

"But the Order trusts my judgment." Dumbledore said.

"Oh." Cassie sighed.

"This decision can't be easy for you; I'll give you some time to mull things over." Dumbledore said smiling.

His eyes twinkled as he left the classroom. He walked down the hallway a ways until he came to a dark corridor. Professor Snape was standing in the dark.

"So?' Snape asked.

"You did the right thing Severus, coming to me. I'm fairly certain she will accept my offer." Dumbledore said.

"How can you be sure that's for the best?" Snape asked.

"She will be safe. Isn't that what you want for your goddaughter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course." Snape hissed.

"Then this is settled." Dumbledore nodded, walking away.


	12. Chapter 12

Cassie was unsure how to act. She had finally let her tongue slip to Snape that she didn't want anything to do with the Dark Lord. The only problem was that Snape was close to the Dark Lord. He could easily disclose that information the information, and she could die. Cassie wondered how Snape would handle this information. She also had a lot of thinking to do about Dumbledore's offer. She wanted to accept it, because it would mean protection from the Dark Lord. She couldn't bring herself to do it because it would be betraying her family. She tried not to focus on it too much, so instead she threw herself into school and Quidditch.

The day of the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match arrived. Cassie began walking to the Quidditch pitch alone. Once she got outside, she was joined by Blaise.

"Just the person I wanted to see." Blaise smiled.

"Congratulations, you found me." Cassie said sarcastically.

"So are we still on for Slughorn's Christmas party?" Blaise asked.

"I don't remember telling you otherwise." Cassie said.

"C'mon Cassie, you don't have to act like you don't want me. I'm offering myself here." Blaise said.

"Is that what you were doing? You're not obvious at all." Cassie drawled.

"So you're not denying that you want me." Blaise smirked.

"Shove off, besides you have a match to lose." Cassie said.

"You're probably right." Blaise muttered.

"What was that?" Cassie asked.

"I said you're probably right. We're down two players." Blaise said.

"Really? Who's not playing?" Cassie asked.

"Vaisey wimped out after practice yesterday. He took a bludger." Blaise said.

"Who else?" Cassie asked.

"Your brother." Blaise mumbled.

"Draco's not playing?" Cassie asked in disbelief.

"Nope." Blaise said.

"Why not?" Cassie demanded.

"Said something about not feeling well." Blaise said.

"Draco would never miss a Quidditch match." Cassie said.

"There's a first time for everything." Blaise said.

"I got to go." Cassie said veering away from Blaise.

"See you on the pitch" Blaise yelled.

Cassie walked up to the Gryffindor changing room and found Ginny and Demelza.

"Took you long enough." Ginny said.

"Blaise wanted to talk to me." Cassie said.

"It's kinda creepy how much that boy is obsessed with you." Ginny said.

"Tell me about it. I have to figure out a way to get him to leave me alone." Cassie said.

"Well, I suppose it might help if you weren't available." Ginny snickered.

"Oh, and who do you suggest I date?" Cassie asked.

"Can we focus on Quidditch please?" Demelza asked.

"If I have to." Ginny smiled.

"Don't worry; the match shouldn't be too difficult." Cassie said.

"Why's that?" Demelza asked.

"Blaise told me on the way down that Slytherin is down two of its starters." Cassie said.

"Which ones?" Ginny asked.

"Vaisey and my brother. Apparently, Vaisey took a bludger during practice yesterday and Draco's ill." Cassie said.

"That's great news!" Ginny screamed.

"Yeah." Cassie said reluctantly.

Ginny didn't respond to Cassie because Harry and Ron walked in. She told them of what Cassie had told her about the Slytherin team. Harry looked at her oddly.

"I didn't know until Blaise told me." Cassie defended.

"Don't let your boyfriend distract you on the pitch." Harry said.

"Number one, he's not my boyfriend. Number two; I can kick his ass at Quidditch any day." Cassie said.

"Prove it, then." Harry said.

Harry walked away to talk with Ron. Cassie leaned against the wall, waiting for the match to start. Harry led the team out of the changing rooms, down to the pitch. He huddled them all together.

"Now if you haven't heard, Slytherin is down there a chaser and seeker. They're putting reserves out, who don't have much playing time. This doesn't mean that we can just blow this match off. Let's win this one for Katie." Harry said.

The team cheered and marched out onto the pitch. Cassie kicked off on her broom and flew around the stadium once with the team. She then hovered in the air while Madam Hooch made Harry and the Slytherin captain shake hands. Slytherins were known for their brutal handshakes. The quaffle was thrown and the game began.

Ginny grabbed the quaffle and then passed it to Cassie. She flew it down the pitch and passed it back to Ginny before Blaise could steal it from her.

"You've improved since the old days." Blaise said.

"Bugger off, Zabini." Ginny yelled after scoring a goal.

"What's it to you, Weasley?" Blaise yelled.

Ginny flew over to Blaise.

"She's not interested in you. She only agreed to go to Slughorn's party with you, so you'd stop annoying her." Ginny said.

Cassie slammed her body hard into Blaise and flew away to help Demelza. Ginny soon followed. Cassie managed to steal the quaffle from Urquhart and headed for the goal. She passed it back to Demelza. Demelza was almost at the goal when she quickly passed the quaffle back to Cassie. Cassie threw the quaffle.

"Goal by Cassiopeia Malfoy. Ten points for Gryffindor!" Zacharias Smith yelled.

"It's Cassie." Cassie yelled at Smith, who didn't pay her any attention.

Cassie shook her head and put her focus back on the game. Soon they were up 130-30. She wished Harry would hurry up and find the snitch, so that the match would be over. Cassie looked over head at a heated battle between Harper and Harry for the snitch. Cassie yelled at Coote.

"Aim a bludger at Harper!" Cassie yelled.

"I think I'd hit Harry." Coote said.

"No, you won't." Cassie said.

"I don't know…" Coote began.

Cassie flew higher to help Harry, but he didn't need her help. The next time she looked at him, he was holding the snitch high in his hand yelling. Cassie raced toward him and was the first one to him.

"Nice job, Potter." Cassie smiled.

"You didn't do so bad yourself, Malfoy." Harry said.

Cassie awkwardly gave Harry a hug mid-air before the rest of the team got there. She instantly regretted doing it, because Blaise was watching her.

"Um..Sorry about that." Cassie mumbled.

"Yeah…" Harry mumbled back.

Soon the rest of the team was celebrating the victory with her and Harry. They all slowly made their way back down to the ground, where she was instantly confronted by Blaise.

"What was that?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing. Even if it was, it wouldn't be any of your damn business." Cassie sneered.

"How many times do I need to tell you to leave her alone." Ginny asked appearing next to Cassie.

"When you actually give me a good reason." Blaise said.

"Well, leave her alone, or else." Ginny said.

"Or else what, Weasley?" Blaise laughed.

"Or her boyfriend will get really pissed." Ginny said.

"Ginny!" Cassie screamed.

"You've got a boyfriend, who?" Blaise smirked.

Cassie pulled Ginny back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cassie hissed.

"Getting rid of him." Ginny whispered back.

"But I don't have…." Cassie started.

"There's a reason she hasn't told you, Zabini. It's a secret." Ginny said.

"Cassie doesn't have a boyfriend, she likes me." Blaise said.

"I do not have a crush on you! Get that through your fat head!" Cassie screamed about ready to lunge at Blaise.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked.

Harry held onto Cassie's arm, glaring at Blaise. Harry was actually trying to hold Cassie back, not wanting to lose a player like what happened to him and the twins last year. Blaise's eyes widened.

"Coming to your girlfriend's defense, Potter?" Blaise asked.

"What?" Harry and Cassie screamed in unison.

"The hug, holding her back, the conversations when you think no one's around. I can't believe I didn't see it before. You're dating Potter." Blaise said.

"Yeah, that's right. Now that you know, leave her alone, Zabini." Ginny said.

"This is not good, Cassie. Not good at all." Blaise huffed turning away.

Harry looked at Cassie confusedly. Cassie looked at him just as confused.

"What the hell!" Cassie hissed at Ginny.

"You said you wanted to get rid of him and I just did that for you." Ginny said.

"There's only one problem. I'm not dating Harry!" Cassie hissed.

"What just happened?" Harry asked.

"Zabini now believes that you and Cassie are dating. Good luck." Ginny said running off to the changing rooms.

Harry stood there silently, seething. Cassie folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes.

"I don't like this either." Cassie said.

Harry didn't say anything.

"If it means anything, I'm sorry. I know you have a thing for Ginny. Besides, maybe Blaise won't tell anyone." Cassie said walking away.

Cassie walked back to the changing room alone. She sighed. Things at Hogwarts were about to get even more complicated because she knew Blaise couldn't keep his big mouth shut.


	13. Chapter 13

By breakfast the next morning everyone knew about Cassie and Harry. Cassie slowly walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. Everyone was talking about the Boy-who-lived dating the daughter of a Death Eater. She tried to ignore it, but it wasn't easy. Cassie sat down at the Gryffindor table alone.

"Where's the boyfriend?" a Hufflepuff asked.

"I don't have…any idea." Cassie said.

"You're all wrong for him." The girl said.

"Really and why is that?" Cassie asked.

"Because everyone knows Malfoy's are on You-Know-Who's side. Harry's obviously not on his side." The girl said.

"Ever hear of the phrase "opposites attract?" Cassie asked the girl.

The girl didn't respond.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Cassie said.

Cassie watched Blaise walk into the Great Hall. She wanted to give him a piece of her mind. She stormed over to wear he sat at the Slytherin table.

"A word please?" Cassie said.

"I have nothing I want to say to you." Blaise said.

Cassie grabbed Blaise by his ear and yanked until he stood up.

"We need to talk." Cassie said.

Blaise sneered and followed her out of the Great Hall.

"What do you want?" Blaise asked.

"First off, I just wanted to thank you for blabbing to the school that I'm dating Potter." Cassie said.

"They were going to find out sooner or later." Blaise said.

"No they weren't!" Cassie hissed.

"Yes, they were." Blaise hissed back.

"They weren't going to find out, because I'm not dating Potter." Cassie sneered.

"You're lying." Blaise said.

"I am not!" Cassie sneered.

"I think I know you well enough to know when you're lying to me." Blaise said.

"Obviously you don't! But what I really wanted to ask you is if you told Draco." Cassie said.

"Not yet, but he will find out." Blaise said.

"Can't we make a deal?" Cassie asked.

"You don't like to keep up on your end of the bargain." Blaise said.

"Whether I'm dating Potter or not doesn't mean I'm not going with you to Slughorn's Christmas party." Cassie said.

"That's basically saying you've made other arrangements." Blaise said.

"What if I said I'd still go with you?" Cassie said.

"I'll think about it." Blaise said.

"What is there to think about?" Cassie screamed.

"I have to weigh my options. I'll get back to you on that." Blaise said.

Blaise walked back into the Great Hall and Cassie followed. Apparently while she was talking with Blaise, Harry had made his way in for breakfast. It seemed as if all eyes were on her. She held her head high and sat back down at the Gryffindor table, nowhere near Harry. Luna scooted over from the Ravenclaw table to talk with her.

"Did you two have a spat already?" Luna asked.

"Who are you talking about?" Cassie asked.

"Harry of course. He's a friend. I don't want him to get hurt." Luna said.

"Harry and I aren't fighting." Cassie said.

"Then you should go sit with him." Luna said.

"I'm good, thanks." Cassie said.

Luna wouldn't accept that answer. She grabbed Cassie's arm and dragged her to where Harry sat. She gently shoved Cassie next to him. She then smiled and left.

"Er, good morning." Cassie said.

"Is that what you call this?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry, Luna dragged me over here." Cassie said.

"Yeah, I saw." Harry said.

"Do you feel like everyone's watching us?" Cassie asked.

"I usually feel that people are watching me, but more so now." Harry said.

"So what do we do?" Cassie asked.

"I dunno." Harry said.

"Well, it looks like our options are to go along with it or we have to break up." Cassie said.

"Break up? We're not even actually together." Harry complained.

"I know that, but Hogwarts apparently doesn't." Cassie said.

"Oh, right." Harry said.

Cassie looked at the entrance to the Great Hall. Draco actually showed up for breakfast. He would show up for breakfast the one day that Hogwarts was in chaos and the gossip mill running. She flinched and scooted farther away from Harry.

"Don't think your brother would approve?" Harry asked.

"Definitely not. We've gotten in many fights over you, Harry Potter." Cassie said.

"Really? Over me?' Harry asked interested.

"It's not what you think, Potter." Cassie said.

"Then what are they about?" Harry smirked.

"Even if I had a crush on you, which I don't; I wouldn't act on it. You fancy Ginny. I can see it. Basically everyone else can see it but Ginny and Ron." Cassie said.

"So you don't like me at all?" Harry asked.

"Maybe, well not in the like-like sense of the word. I mean in like potentially as a friend. You're not always a jerk." Cassie said.

"Thanks, I think." Harry said.

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione sat down at the table.

"How's Hogwarts newest couple?" Ginny teased.

"Why didn't you tell me, mate? I mean a Malfoy, really?" Ron asked.

"He was going to tell you, Ronald." Hermione said.

"Whoa, slow down." Cassie said.

"Sorry." The three mumbled.

"We're not dating." Harry said.

"Yeah, as if I would date him." Cassie said.

"It sounds to me like you two are trying to hide something." Ron said.

"You really don't know anything, do you?" Cassie said.

"You sure know how to pick them Harry." Ron said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, first Cho; using you to get over Cedric. Now, a Malfoy; using you for Merlin knows what reason." Ron said.

"You're a moron, you know that?" Cassie said standing up, storming out of the Great Hall.

Harry chased after her. He instantly regretted it because it solidified them as a couple to Hogwarts.

"Cassie, wait up." Harry said.

"Leave me alone, Potter." Cassie said.

"I'm already here, so they're going to talk anyways." Harry said.

"How do you do it?" Cassie asked.

"Do what?" Harry asked.

"Deal with it all. People telling lies about you and believing them." Cassie pressed.

"I dunno, I just do." Harry said.

"Come on. There's got to be something. I read the papers last year that claimed you were lying about the Dark Lord. They were cruel to you." Cassie said.

"Did you believe them?" Harry asked.

"Of course not. My Father's a Death Eater, I knew that he was back." Cassie said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Harry asked.

"That would have been an automatic death wish. Besides, what was I supposed to do? Write an anonymous letter to the _Daily Prophet_ agreeing with you?" Cassie asked.

"Something like that." Harry said.

"I can't just betray my family." Cassie said.

"But you can support their cause?" Harry demanded.

"It's not like that." Cassie said.

"Then what is it? Are you scared your precious Death Eater father is going to disown you?" Harry said.

"I don't give a damn about my father! He thinks I don't deserve the Malfoy name. I can't wait to be free of him." Cassie hissed.

"I'm still not seeing the problem." Harry said.

"I'd lose my mother and brother. I can't lose them. They're all I have left." Cassie said almost to the brink of tears.

"All you have left?" Harry roared.

"You don't understand." Cassie said.

"No, I don't." Harry said.

Cassie leaned against a wall and slid down it until she was on the floor. Her long blonde hair covered her face, it covered the tears streaming down her face. Harry just stood there unsure what to do.

"You think I have an easy life? You think you're the only one treated like crap? Well, I got news for you, Potter, you're not!" Cassie hissed.

Cassie buried her head in her hands and cried. Harry didn't say anything.

"You want to know, Potter? Do you? Well, you'd better listen up. When I was little, I like to go exploring. Draco and I used to sneak out of the Manor and see what was outside. One day we went a bit too far and we were in a Muggle neighborhood. Draco said that we should go back home, but I saw a girl swinging on a swing. I went and played with her. Draco reluctantly sat there watching us. Then, I don't know how, but my father found us. He was furious with me for befriending a muggle. He whipped out his wand. Draco tried to convince him that it was really his idea, but my father wouldn't hear of it. He cast a Cruciatus curse on me. It hurt so damn bad. He said I was a disgrace to the Malfoy name and left me there. Draco carried me all the way home. I owe him. He always tried to defend me. Sometimes, it worked. Usually, it didn't"

"What would happen if he didn't believe Draco?" Harry whispered.

"What do you think? He'd use the Cruciatus curse." Cassie said.

"Did…did it happen often?" Harry asked.

"Often enough my Mother caught on and sent me away to Beauxbatons." Cassie said.

"But you'd still be away from him if you were here." Harry said.

"You don't understand. I've never been enough. I'm an embarrassment to the Malfoy name. He went here. I'd be constantly reminded of him." Cassie said.

"Are you reminded of him now?" Harry asked.

"Not as much as I would be, had I been sorted into Slytherin. I would have gone there for sure had I come here when I was eleven." Cassie sighed.

"I'm sorry." Harry mumbled.

"About what?" Cassie asked.

"About your father. Not that he's in prison, but that he treated you so…" Harry began.

"Badly? As much as I want to hate him, he is my father. I just try to not care, but that hardly works. Hence, the breakdown in front of you. No one here besides, Draco knows." Cassie said.

"I do." Harry said.

"That was probably a mistake." Cassie said.

"That secret is safe with me." Harry said.

"How can I trust you?" Cassie asked.

"Because….because I trust you." Harry said.

"No you don't."Cassie sneered.

"You honestly think I wouldn't believe you after you told me all that?" Harry asked.

"I don't really know what to think." Cassie said.

"If you need anything, I'll be around. I probably won't have any idea what to say, but I can try." Harry said.

"Thank you." Cassie mumbled.

Harry nodded and helped Cassie to her feet. He felt bad for her. Wait, he felt bad for a Malfoy? Yup, he sure did. Harry wrapped an arm around Cassie. Neither of them saw Draco walk up on them.


	14. Chapter 14

Cassie felt her body being ripped apart from Harry. Quickly, she turned around to find her brother seething behind her. Cassie winced slightly at the sight of her brother, while Harry narrowed his eyes at Draco.

"What the hell is this?" Draco yelled.

"Draco," Cassie hissed.

"Potter, I thought I told you to stay away from my sister," Draco sneered.

"Maybe if you actually spent some time with her, I would," Harry said.

"I told you to leave her alone," Draco yelled.

"Maybe I don't want to." Harry said calmly.

"Boys, shut it!" Cassie screamed.

"Cassie, you were raised better than to spend time with him," Draco said.

"Draco, you're overreacting. Harry's my…" Cassie began.

"Boyfriend." Harry added quickly.

Draco's eyes widened, as did Cassie's. That definitely wasn't going to sit well with Draco. Cassie stared wide eyed at the boy her brother hated most. Did Harry really have to be an idiot and try to provoke her brother?

"What?" Cassie and Draco choked-out simultaneously.

"You heard me right, Malfoy, I'm dating your sister." Harry said.

"Cassiopeia Lyra Malfoy, get your arse over here now." Draco yelled.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her." Harry said protectively.

"You honestly think that I'd hurt my sister, Potter?" Draco sneered.

"Well, you sure didn't seem to mind hexing Katie Bell." Harry said.

"You don't know what you're talking about, you have no proof." Draco said.

"Not yet, but when Katie gets back from St. Mungo's you'd better watch your back Malfoy." Harry said.

"Potter, what are you talking about?" Cassie questioned.

"Didn't he tell you? He's the one that hexed Katie," Harry stated matter-of-factly.

Cassie blinked her eyes several times. Draco couldn't possibly have hurt her, could he? But before she could even speak another word, her brother grabbed her by her arm and dragged her away from Harry. Cassie's mind began to swirl.

"I can't believe you've betrayed our family," Draco hissed as he dragged her down the corridor.

Cassie fought to release her brother's grip from her arm, which caused him to turn around and look at her nastily.

"Did you really hex Katie?" Cassie asked.

"This isn't about me, this about you," Draco hissed.

"I asked you a question," Cassie furthered.

"One which I don't have to answer. We have more pressing issues right now," Draco continued.

"You did it, didn't you?" Cassie stated.

"Don't let Potter manipulate you," Draco scoffed.

"Him? What about you? I've been keeping your damn secret and you go and do something like this?" Cassie hissed.

"I didn't mean for her to get hurt," Draco said dropping his voice.

"I don't know that I believe you," Cassie said.

"It was meant for…" Draco began.

"Dumbledore, yeah, I know; but I don't see why you ever agreed to kill him. He's not a bad as you and father make him out to be," Cassie fumed.

"It has nothing to do with liking him," Draco argued.

"No, it has everything to do with that bloody cause," Cassie retorted.

"A cause that should be yours," Draco furthered.

"Well, it's not. I happen to like these people, something I can't say about you right now," Cassie scoffed.

"Who's the one who's always been there for you?" Draco hissed.

"But at what cost, Draco? I can't even tell when you're being truthful with me or not anymore. Some of them may not always have my back, but at least I know they're honest with me," Cassie continued.

"So you're choosing Potter over me?" Draco scoffed.

Cassie's breath hitched for a moment. But she was too stubborn to think this through.

"What do you think?" Cassie hissed.

With that Cassie walked away down the corridor, trying to get as far away from Draco as she possibly could. While her brother would probably think that she really was dating the devil's spawn, himself, she didn't really care. She needed Draco to understand where she was coming from. He needed to know that she was no longer going to sit back to Lord Voldemort's whims. She couldn't; especially not with innocent people being harmed. The emotions continued to build up inside her, for so long she had let herself be used because those were the people she thought had loved her. Her brother and mother had practically just stood by while she suffered the abuse of her father. Sure there were times when they had tried to stop it; but it seemed to continue more often than not. Why couldn't she still be in the safety that was Beauxbatons? Things would just be much simpler if she was.

Cassie's breathing became ragged as she fell to the floor and sobbed. She had always been so strong, but she just couldn't be strong anymore. Why couldn't she just be herself and have someone's unconditional love? Her whole life everything had been based on conditions.

"I—is this corridor taken?" a voice stuttered.

Cassie looked up to find Neville Longbottom staring at her. She wiped the tears away from her face and shook her head no.

"I—I was just leaving," Cassie sniffled.

"Are—are you okay?" Neville asked.

"I'm fine," Cassie said.

"But you're crying," Neville stated.

"Way to state the obvious," Cassie snapped.

"Oh, I'll just leave you then," Neville said with his eyes wide.

Neville immediately turned around. Damn! She hadn't meant to snap at him. He was just trying to be nice; but that was the Malfoy in her getting out. Cassie stood up and began to run after Neville.

"Neville, wait! I'm sorry!" Cassie called after him.

Neville stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Neville asked.

"Just figuring things out," Cassie sighed.

"I—I can find Harry for you if you'd like," Neville said.

"Why him?" Cassie questioned.

"Seeing as you're seeing him and all," Neville explained.

"Oh, that's right; I really don't want to see him right now. We both got in a fight with my brother and I'm trying to cool off," Cassie said.

"If it means anything, Harry's a good guy, one of the best," Neville said.

"I know," Cassie sighed.

"Real good friend too," Neville continued.

"Yeah, I've gathered that much too," Cassie said.

"Good," Neville said.

"I'm just going to find Ginny or something," Cassie sighed.

Neville nodded as Cassie turned to walk away back to Gryffindor Tower. At least there, she'd be safe from any of her brother's scrutiny and his cronies.


End file.
